Inheritance
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade's past hides a very dark secret; having two serial killers as parents is certainly a birthmark she could never get rid of but what else could it do to her? In the end blood is thicker than water and she may not be her parents, but she is their child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**I know I've been away for way too long but I've had writer's block and work and school are taking all of my time. However, I found this story I wrote some time ago and I thought it'd be cool to post it. It's a pretty crazy story, I remember I had fun writing it but it's kind of bizarre so just go along with it hahaha it's entertaining. **

**I don't own the characters or the show. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jade's life had always been mysterious to everyone, she usually avoided talking too much about it and her friends only knew what she'd told them, which wasn't a lot. The reason for that was that she hid a huge secret, something that made her feel terribly isolated and scared all the time; not even Beck knew about it but she found it harder and harder to keep quiet as time went by.

Jade lived with her parents but no one knew that she was, in fact, adopted; her real parents had been forced to leave her when she was thirteen because the police had caught them. However, she didn't lie about her life because she was adopted, that wasn't an issue for her, she lied because the names of both of her parents were known by everyone in the country and especially everyone in the city.

Jade's real name was Hannah Jade Johnson, she was the daughter of Michael Johnson and Nathalie Rivers, two famous serial killers in Los Angeles. Michael and Nathalie were nicknamed the 'monster couple' after their arrest and the reveal of all their crimes; they had kidnapped, tortured and brutally murdered 50 young women and 14 little girls over the course of 20 years. They had been caught thanks to Jade, she'd let one of their victims escape and that girl, who was about the same age as Jade at the time, had been the reason they were found.

Jade had been a minor when that happened so the government kept her identity a secret and placed her in foster care, she'd been taken in by Mr. and Mrs. West, they were aware of who she was but they thought they could "fix" her and since then she became Jade West, she'd chosen to keep one of her names but it was like being a whole new person. She had new parents, a new house, a new last name and a shiny new life.

She opened her eyes in the morning, after dreaming about her parents again; it'd been a while since she'd had such vivid dreams, it was like being Hannah again, she could see her mom excitedly preparing the torture tools in the kitchen and hear her dad in the next room raping the girl as she screamed; all while Jade did her homework on the table and tried to ignore the painful cries.

"_Hannah, get up and give me the special knives…they're on that shelf over there" Her mother ordered and she sighed. "Hurry up girl, your dad is almost done and he doesn't like to wait" She said upset as she snapped her fingers on Jade's face and she nodded, she stood up and quickly went to grab the knives. _

"_Here…" Jade said shyly and her mother smiled at her as she stroked her cheek. _

"_Thanks" She said and grabbed the tray with all the things they'd use to torture the fifteen year old girl. "Remember, if someone calls don't pick up…it's daddy and mommy's special play night"_

"Morning honey" Jade's adoptive mother, Adeline, said as she greeted her in the kitchen.

"Hey" Jade said and grabbed an apple.

"Are you only going to eat that?" Mr. West asked as he had coffee with a toast.

"I'm not so hungry…" She responded, she always felt sick to her stomach when she dreamed about her parents, it made her relive the disgust she'd felt for them and herself during her life as Hannah.

"Are you okay darling? You seem…distant" Adeline commented.

"I'm just stressed, anyway I'm late for class so…see you later" Jade said and left the house. She arrived in Hollywood Arts and found her friends standing by the soda machine so she approached them. "Hey" She simply said and Beck gave her a kiss.

"Morning" He said.

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed sweetly.

"What's up?" Andre asked and Robbie waved once but Tori didn't say anything, she was distracted reading something on her phone. Jade didn't really care but they were all quiet so it was getting awkward.

"What are you reading?" Beck asked Tori and she finally looked up.

"Uh?" She asked.

"You are lost in your phone" Andre commented and chuckled.

"Sorry I was reading about those serial killers from a few years ago, remember? The monster couple" Tori said and Jade gulped but didn't say anything, the last thing she needed was to hear about them after her dream.

"The ones who killed like 60 women?" Robbie asked and she nodded.

"It was 64 but apparently they just revealed another victim that wasn't on record" Tori said. "She was buried in the garden of their home, it was a 9 year old girl" she informed sadly and Jade took a small breath. _Lucy, golden blonde hair in two braids, blue eyes, freckles, a red dress, white shoes and a porcelain doll_, she remembered her like she'd just met her. She remembered all of them.

"That's horrible" Andre said and Tori nodded.

"They probably tortured her like they tortured all their victims, they are truly evil" She affirmed.

"I was fourteen when they were caught and I remember everything perfectly, they were all over the news" Beck commented. "They seemed so content with what they had done, it was terrifying, everyone said so…those people are not people, they're monsters, they tortured and killed for fun"

"I still can't believe they had a kid and didn't kill her" Robbie commented and Jade rolled her eyes, she was annoyed at the remark but deep inside she also wondered that, she'd always thought they loved her in a strange way but they were unpredictable, she'd felt in danger many times during her life with them.

"Maybe they should have" Beck commented and they all looked at him confused.

"What?" Jade asked surprised.

"That sounds bad, I don't mean it like that I just think it would have been better if they hadn't had any children" He clarified "I'm sure she was innocent…as a kid but come on, with those genes and those two monsters at home, what do you think she will be like as an adult?" He asked and they thought about it.

"That's a point" Tori admitted.

"Besides, by the time they were caught she was a teen…I remember thinking I was only a year older than her and at that age you understand things perfectly and she was with them, she helped them to commit the crimes and that's a fact, she helped her mom by attracting victims and maybe even killing them, it's not her fault to have had those parents but it happened and they messed her up, she's probably even more of a monster than they are, I mean all the odds are against her" Beck affirmed while Jade just listened feeling a mix of anger and sadness, she wanted to shut him up and tell them who she really was, she wanted to scream he was dating that monster but she knew she couldn't, doing so would mean destroying life as she knew it.

"What ever happened to her?" Robbie asked.

"I think she was placed in foster care" Tori responded.

"Who would be crazy enough to adopt a psycho in the making?" Andre asked and chuckled while Jade glared at him coldly.

"Maybe she is not a psycho, maybe they could help her" Cat commented.

"I hope so but nature and nurture really did her no favors, by the time she got out the damage had been done" Tori commented sadly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if in a few years we see the news that the ´monster baby´ followed her parents' footsteps" Beck added.

"That is actually so scary, I wonder if the people around her now know about her past" Andre commented.

"I hope they do, imagine having a potential killer around you and not being able to defend yourself because you don't know" Tori responded and after every sentence Jade's rage grew stronger, she couldn't stand having to stay there listening to their comments about her. She felt angry because they were misjudging her but she also felt sad because it made her realize that they would never be her friends if they knew the truth about her; it was a moment of disappointment, realization and fear. So much fear. That's what her past had always caused her and it'd continue to do so for the rest of her life, it was a birth mark impossible to erase. She always wondered..._what if they knew? _but that was a question she was too afraid to answer.

"Let's go to class, we are late" Jade simply said and they nodded, Beck grabbed her hand and she felt the impulse to move it back but she decided to just keep going with it, she wasn't in the mood to explain her sudden anger.

Two weeks went by and Jade's anger had slowly vanished, she still felt upset when she remembered what they had said about her but she tried to understand their position and not take it personal. In the end they would never know what it was like to be her, they wouldn't understand but they didn't need to because they would never know it was her anyway.

It was Friday night and the gang met up at Tori's house to play cards and watch movies, it was a typical night for them that served as distraction from finals and all their projects. "So which movie are we watching?" Tori asked Beck, who was sitting on the sofa with Robbie.

"Let's wait for the others" He responded and a second later Robbie and Cat came through the door.

"Hey guys! We brought frozen yogurt" Cat informed.

"Great" Tori said.

"Where is Jade?" Robbie asked curiously.

"She had a lunch party with her parents but she is coming soon" Beck informed.

"Let's wait then" Tori said and turned on the TV; it was the news channel and they were talking about yet another victim of the monster couple.

"12 year old Annie was taken away way too early, the young girl was reportedly beaten, raped, burnt, mutilated and ultimately choked to death by the murderous couple" The reporter said, there were cops behind her going in and out of the old house.

"My god" Tori said sadly.

"Michael Johnson and Nathalie Rivers managed to murder all those women and girls by tricking them with their regular family façade, asking the victims for help to find their dog and then luring them into their torture chamber" The reporter explained. "It is also said their daughter served as insurance to make the victims feel safe and trusting, reports affirm she invited girls over to play with her, little did they know they were going to their doom"

"Told ya, she helped them" Beck said.

"I mean, did she have an option though?" Tori responded.

"When she was little, no but when she grew older, yes" He said and Tori sighed. "Come on, she could've told the police or something and she didn't"

"That's true" Andre added.

"Yeah but those were her parents" She said.

"Which just makes her more of a psycho, it makes sense she didn't accuse them" Beck commented.

"They looked like a normal family, happy and nice….who would have guessed the monstrosity that hid behind those friendly smiles?" She said as a photograph of Michael, Nathalie and their daughter appeared on screen. In the picture a twelve year old Jade was sitting on a chair and her parents were standing by her sides leaning down a little to be closer to her face; there was a birthday cake on the table right in front of her and they were all smiling. They seemed a happy family.

As soon as the picture appeared on screen the gang's eyes were inevitably drawn to Jade, she was younger but it was clearly her, there was no question about it. They looked at each other and then back at the screen to confirm what they had already figured out. "This family reminds us that evil can take many forms and most of the time, it is closer than we think"

* * *

**Dun dun duuun**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter and the concept of this story**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**I'll probably update until Friday because I'm going on a little trip but I'll be reading your comments on my phone, so please do tell me all your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

"This family reminds us that evil can take many forms and most of the time, it is closer than we think" The reporter said and Tori paused the TV in that moment to keep the photo on the screen.

"Isn't that…?" Tori asked hoping to be wrong and Beck walked closer to the screen shocked.

"Jade" Andre said appalled.

"Oh my god" Robbie added.

"But Jade has parents" Cat commented confused. "She never told us she was adopted"

"Now we know why…" Tori said and exhaled trying to process the news. "Oh my god, I just…I can't believe this, she's been with us all this time and we had no idea"

"That can't be Jade" Beck said and shook his head.

"It is" Robbie said. "Two people can't look that similar, it is Jade"

"But no, Jade can't be their child, that would mean she is…" Beck said

"That I am what, Beck?" Jade asked coldly as she stepped into the house, the door had been open and she'd seen the photo as she walked in. At first she froze because she realized they knew but she heard their conversation and she couldn't help herself, it was a fight she knew she had to endure. They all immediately stood up and turned to her only to see their friend, she was the same person they'd known for years but they saw her in a completely different light.

"How long have you been there?" Beck asked.

"Long enough to see you finally discovered my secret…" She responded as she looked at the photo. "And realize that now you think I'm a psycho and a killer in the making" Jade said coldly as she took slow steps towards them while they stepped back to keep her at a certain distance. She simply looked back at the screen and a little sad smile appeared on her face; that had been one year before they were arrested, she remembered having the photo taken, eating her cake and then her parents telling her it was time to grow up.

"Do you miss them?" Cat asked because they all could see that photo had moved her.

"What do you want to hear? Yes, because then I must be like them or no, because then I am worse than them and have no feelings?" Jade responded and they looked at each other. "You said it, didn't you? I am worse than them because I'm a mix of both, all the odds are against me" she said to Beck quoting his words almost cynically and he sighed.

"Jade…" He started but he didn't really know what to say. That's what he thought about their daughter and he still couldn't assimilate the fact that that person was Jade.

"I could tell you the story behind that photo, what happened that day…and you'd never sleep again" Jade commented and they looked at each other; she'd turned twelve and her parents had 'started' her in the family tradition, it was a nightmare that still haunted her.

"Did they hurt you?" Tori asked and she smiled sadly.

"Depends on what you consider hurting, they didn't hit me if that's what you are asking…at least not that day" Jade responded. "It was something different, more of an…initiation, I guess you can imagine"

"They made you kill someone?" Cat asked scared but she did not respond.

"Did you ever do it?" Andre asked and she took a breath.

"Do you really want to know that? What difference would it make?" Jade asked emotionlessly and they looked at each other.

"All the difference Jade, I mean if that's your real name" Beck said coldly, he was pissed to know she'd lied to him all that time.

"It is my middle name actually, my parents always called me Hannah so I decided to keep Jade, I wanted to keep something mine after they took me away" She explained.

"Okay Jade" He said making a little emphasis on her name. "Have you killed someone?" He asked again and she rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Why would it matter? You already think I am messed up anyway" Jade responded coldly and he looked at her as he shook his head.

"That's not true" He affirmed and she laughed.

"Please, I heard you" Jade said. "I must admit it was quite an experience to be standing there, listening to my friends and boyfriend saying all those 'touching' things about me" she added.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Beck questioned and she chuckled sarcastically.

"Well it isn't exactly easy to say I am the daughter of the two most hated people in this city" Jade responded dropping the sarcasm.

"But we are your friends, I am your boyfriend and now I…" Beck said.

"You what?" She asked.

"I feel I don't know you, I feel I have been dating a lie" He admitted. "You should have told me"

"You do know me, this is me…the only thing I lied about was my parents" Jade affirmed.

"The only thing? Don't you think that was quite important?" He asked.

"I don't understand why you find my silence so shocking, I'm sure you would have done the same" Jade commented and glared at them coldly. "Just try to be in my place for one god damn second and tell me if you'd go around telling the truth, it wasn't safe, I couldn't and I didn't want to"

"Do your current parents know?" Tori asked curiously.

"Yeah they do and no they're not crazy, they took me in because they are good people" Jade responded. "But no one else was supposed to find out"

"So now what?" Robbie asked and she sighed as she stared at all of them.

"I guess I have to kill you" she said and their eyes wide opened in fear so she laughed as she shook her head. "See? You're already scared of me, I didn't tell you before because I knew you'd react like this, you would have pushed me away"

"You can't say you'll kill us and expect us to just smile" Beck responded.

"It's not the first time I say this to you as a joke and you never actually feared me, I mean…Vega and Robbie did but they're…them" Jade commented. "Now all of you fear me for real, even you" She said to Beck and smiled disappointedly. "Tell me, what does it feel to know you've been around a potential killer all this time?" She asked, quoting their conversation again and they looked at each other.

"Stop it" Beck said. "That doesn't change the fact you lied"

"If you'd known who my parents are from the beginning we wouldn't even be having this conversation because you would have never come near me" Jade commented. "At least now you can judge me based on more things, not just who my parents are" she added and they looked at each other, she indeed had a point.

"I'm sorry if we reacted badly, it was just a shock" Tori commented. "You must understand"

"Maybe you're right" Beck admitted as he looked at Jade. "It took us off guard but I understand why you couldn't tell us"

"But it doesn't change your opinion, does it?" Jade asked sadly and he looked down. "Whatever" she simply said and turned around to walk towards the door so they looked at each other.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked confused.

"Home, I have to talk to my parents now that everyone knows the truth" She commented "And I know you don't want me around so..." Jade simply added and left. They couldn't even respond to her, they didn't want to be bad friends but at the same time they did want her to go away, they needed to process the news.

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening" Andre said and sat down. "She is…actually their kid"

"Yeah" Tori said and took a breath. "And I think we screwed up" Tori admitted.

"Yeah" Beck added.

"Do you guys think she is normal?" Robbie asked.

"I mean if I'm honest, knowing who her parents are explains sooooo much" Andre commented and they couldn't help to chuckle but when they actually made the connection between Jade and her parents, their laughs vanished because there was nothing funny about it. They knew that if they actually found their traits in her, they wouldn't be able to unsee them.

"But she is normal enough, right?" Robbie asked.

"I think she is still herself" Cat commented.

"We shouldn't have had that conversation with her around, we can't lie now and say we don't care, she knows we do" Tori commented.

"Nothing has to change, let's just pretend we never saw that photo" Beck said.

"But we did and I don't think she'll forget it either" Andre commented.

"We need to make up for what we said, let's make her feel normal" Tori suggested. "I'm trying to be in her place and she must be really lonely, especially now"

"Tori is right" Beck said and sighed. "I should've gone after her, she must think we don't want her around now"

"But we do" Cat said.

"Let's show her then" Tori responded and Cat smiled.

"I think you guys are forgetting something important, we weren't the only people watching the news…that photo will go viral and everyone will know who she is" Robbie said and they looked at each other worriedly. That was indeed very important and they knew it would impact Jade's life on a profound level.

Jade arrived home only to find her parents on the phone yelling at someone, she had a feeling of whom it was but she only stayed in the entrance of the living room watching them. "No, no, no you listen! What you did today is illegal, she was a minor and thus protected by the law, do you realize what you've done?" Mr. West said loudly on the phone and shook his head when he heard the response. "Go to hell, I'll see you in court" He said and hung up.

"Hey, I guess you saw the news" Jade said and they sighed.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry this is happening to you" Adeline said sadly and hugged her.

"I promise you they will pay" Her father affirmed.

"Good but it doesn't change anything, my life is ruined here" She affirmed. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Listen let's just wait and see how bad things go, if necessary we'll move you away…to another country because a city in the US wouldn't make much difference" Mr. West said and Jade looked down mortified, she couldn't believe her life had crumbled in just a few seconds.

"Don't worry darling, I'd go with you" Her mother informed and she took a breath.

"I'm sorry" Jade said to them sincerely.

"For what?" Mr. West asked.

"Now everyone you know will know the truth about me and…" Jade commented and shook her head. "You don't need this in your life, I am eighteen now…and you're not legally attached to me anymore"

"What are you implying, Jade?" Adeline asked.

"You don't have to be my parents for this, it's not fair and I won't let you" Jade said and they looked at each other not believing what she was saying. "I am on my own now, it's for the best…You two continue with your lives and that way maybe you won't be tainted by this"

"I can't believe you're saying this Jade, we are your parents" Mr. West affirmed.

"No you are not, that's the problem" She responded. "And I'm a problem for you now, don't deny it…You want this too, you're just too nice to say it" she added and they looked at each other for several seconds so Jade looked down and smiled sadly. "See? This is for the best, if anyone asks just say you didn't know about my parents and that I left when you found out, I'll go pack my bags" She said and started walking towards the stairs but her father's voice stopped her.

"Jade" He said and she stopped, she hadn't shed a tear because she wanted to seem cold and pretend she wasn't hurting.

"What?" Jade asked coldly and Adeline stood in front of her.

"Your name is Jade West, you know what that means? You are OUR daughter" Adeline affirmed and held her hands. "No matter what happens now, we are with you and we will stay with you, do you understand? Stop all this leaving nonsense because it's not happening, we won't allow it" she said and Jade looked at her trying not to cry but it was hard; after seeing the news she'd felt she had lost everything and to realize she had her parents by her side, even after all that, was deeply moving.

"But…" Jade started but was interrupted by her mother.

"But nothing Jade, I'm your mother and it is my duty to be with you, when we adopted you we knew it'd be hard but we did it anyway and we don't regret it" Adeline affirmed and held her face sweetly. "We love you so much, more than you can imagine" She said as she looked into her eyes and a couple of tears streamed down Jade's face.

"Your mother is right, you think that after dealing with your resistance when we adopted you we'll just let you go because of something like this? Are you kidding me? We've been through worse and here we are now, aren't we?" Her father asked and she chuckled as her mother wiped away her tears. "You'll stay with us and we'll get through it together, I don't care what anyone says…You are not your parents and if people can't see it, it's on them"

"Are you sure about this?" Jade asked and her mother laughed a little.

"Oh shut up Jade" She said and hugged her so Mr. West joined in and hugged them both. They hugged for several seconds and then moved back.

"So now what?" Jade asked once she felt more confident, having her parents by her side was a huge support.

"Now, damage control and preparations for the worst"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade arrived to school next morning and she could feel everyone's eyes on her, she wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or if they were actually looking at her but either way it was uncomfortable. She went straight to her locker to grab a book and the gang approached her.

"Hey" Beck said and she closed her locker to look at them.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly and looked to the side only to see a group of girls staring at her and whispering, so she glared at them and turned back to her friends. "I'm famous now" she commented.

"You're imagining things" Tori said and just in that moment two students walked by them holding their phones up to see the screen and then look at Jade, so she knew they were comparing her to the photo.

"Back off" Beck said to them and they looked at each other embarrassedly as they walked away.

"So?" Jade asked. "Are you here to ask me…not to kill you?" She questioned with irony and they shook their heads.

"We wanted to apologize for what we said and how we reacted" Tori commented.

"You were right, we prejudged you without even knowing it was you" Beck added and she looked at them surprised. "I'm sorry, we all are"

"What? Are you serious?" Jade asked confused.

"Yes, we reacted badly" Andre responded.

"You are not your parents Jade" Beck affirmed and a slight smile appeared on her face, those words coming from him meant a lot after everything he and the others had said. "I was wrong to say all those things, I'm really sorry"

"Well, I was not expecting that" Jade admitted and took a breath.

"It's the truth, we talked about it and we don't want things to change, you're still you" Tori commented.

"I thought you guys would prefer to keep me away" She commented. "Are you sure this is how you feel?"

"Absolutely, just forget everything we said…it's stupid and we don't feel that way anymore" Beck affirmed and grabbed her hands. "So…are we good? Can we just go back to normality?"

"I don't think this is going away anytime soon but we can try" Jade said and he smiled.

"Ignore them, they'll forget it within a week guaranteed" Tori affirmed and Jade sighed.

"Alright, let's go to class then"

The next two weeks went by very slowly, Jade had hoped people would quickly forget about that photo and that not everyone would recognize her after a while. However, the photo had gone viral everywhere and the outrage for the crimes of Michael and Nathalie was back as strong as it had been after the arrest.

One day the gang was at the mall heading to the movie theater when all the sudden a tall strong man with brown hair and a beard grabbed Jade's arm from behind and pulled her out of the group violently.

"Hey!" She shouted angrily and confused so the gang immediately turned around and saw them. "What's your problem?" Jade asked as she pushed his hand off her arm.

"It's you, it's you…" The man said angrily. "You are their kid, you helped them!" He exclaimed full of rage and the next thing Jade felt was a punch across the face that sent her straight to the floor.

"Oh my god, Jade!" Tori said scared as she and the others went to her.

"I'll kill you" The man said as he stepped towards her ready to kick her but Beck got in the way.

"HEY, BACK OFF" He ordered and pushed the man back angrily. "Don't you dare touch her again or you'll regret it" Beck threatened coldly.

"Are you okay?" Andre asked Jade and she nodded as she stood up with Tori's help, at that point everyone was looking at them.

"You know who she is? She is a murderer, just like them" The man said to Beck.

"No she is not, now get the hell away from us" He responded angrily and the man nodded full of anger.

"Alright…" He said and saw everyone around them. "YOU PEOPLE WANNA KNOW WHO SHE IS? COME ON, TAKE A CLOSER LOOK…SHE IS THE CHILD OF THE MONSTER COUPLE" The man screamed at the crowd and Jade could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Shut up" Jade ordered coldly but he ignored her.

"That's right everyone, she was there when all those women and girls were slaughtered, she even helped them, she is their child" The man said and all the whispers around the scene made Jade's heart beat faster, she could feel her instincts telling her to run away because another attack was imminent.

"What's going on here?" A security guard asked as he arrived to the scene.

"This man just assaulted my girlfriend" Beck informed and the man chuckled.

"You date psychos? You might as well be one yourself" The man said and tried to hit Beck but the guard stopped him.

"Sir, I need you to calm down" The guard ordered.

"I'm calling the police" Beck said.

"Already did, they should be here soon" Robbie informed.

"Good, then they can lock this bitch away with her parents, that's where she belongs" The man said as he tried to walk towards Jade so Beck and her friends stood in front of her protectively.

"Sir, please stop moving or I will have to restrain you" The guard informed. "Everyone, show's over…keep moving" He said to the crowd and they started walking away.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked Jade as he held her face and saw the huge red mark on her cheek so he exhaled angrily and walked back as he stared at her but then suddenly punched the man in the face.

"Beck, Beck…calm down" Andre said as he held him back and the man held his cheek.

"This is what you get for touching my girlfriend" Beck said to the man and he stepped forward but the guard pushed him back.

"Don't move" He ordered and a few seconds later the police arrived.

"What's going on here?" The cop asked.

"This man assaulted our friend" Tori informed and the cop looked at Jade, he saw the bruise but he also recognized her so he was taken by surprise, which was clear.

"Do I look like someone you know or?" Jade asked coldly.

"No" The other cop said and walked towards the tall man.

"This boy assaulted me and that girl is a killer, you should arrest them" He commented.

"What?" The cop, who had just taken his eyes off Jade, asked.

"Beck hit him to defend me, he was the one who started it" Jade informed.

"Shut up you psycho" The man shouted. "They know who you are"

"Arrest him, I want to press charges" Jade said and the cop handcuffed him.

"I want to press charges against this man too" He said referring to Beck. "He assaulted me"

"Is this man telling the truth?" The cop asked the security guard.

"Yes" He said and the other cop put handcuffs on Beck so he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, don't do this it's not fair" Tori said. "That man is the only one who should be in jail"

"It was self-defense" Andre added.

"Not true, the man wasn't doing anything when this boy hit him" The guard said and the cops looked at each other.

"Let's go"

"I'll call my dad, don't worry" Jade said to him as they took him and he nodded as he gave her a little smile, he didn't want her to feel bad about that.

"Dad, I need you to meet me at the police station, they arrested Beck" Jade said on the phone while the gang waited. "Yes something happened, I'll explain it later…just please get there now" she said and by then everyone was back to their business; however, Cat noticed a person standing outside a coffee shop just staring at them, the person was wearing an oversized hoodie and sunglasses so she couldn't quite tell if it was a man or a woman.

"Okay, see you there" Jade said and hung up. "Let's go" she said and they all walked away.

When the gang arrived to the police station Jade's father was already there talking to the cops and he managed to get Beck out on bail, which he paid for. "Thanks Mr. West" Beck said when he was set free and he nodded.

"You defended my daughter, it's the least I could do" He responded and Jade sighed. "Now I'll take care of the bastard"

"Is he going to prison?" Andre asked.

"He better, look what he did to her" Adeline said upset as she pointed to Jade's bruise.

"Unfortunately not for long but I'll make sure he has a hard time getting out, I'm charging him for assault and harassment and getting a restriction order" Mr. West explained.

"Do you know his name?" Jade asked curiously.

"Ted Wilkins" Her father said and she thought about it.

"Wilkins?" She asked and he nodded.

"You know him?" Beck asked confused.

"Not directly but he must be the father of someone I knew" Jade commented. "Drop the charges"

"Are you crazy? He attacked you" Adeline exclaimed.

"And I was there when my parents murdered her" Jade informed and their eyes wide opened. "She was fifteen and her name was Cathy"

"Are you serious?" Beck asked and she nodded ashamedly.

"I think he has plenty of reasons to be angry, don't you?" Jade said.

"Not at you, you didn't do anything" Tori responded and she thought about it.

"I wouldn't say that" Jade admitted and they looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"I…" She started but Mr. West cut her off.

"Stop talking" Her father ordered.

"Why? You're afraid of what I might say?" She asked.

"You are innocent, you were a minor and that's all that matters to the police, this man has to pay" He affirmed. "Take her home, I'll take care of everything" He said to his wife and she nodded, Jade simply took a breath and walked away with her and her friends.

Jade was driven home by her mom and her friends went with her but they couldn't stop thinking about what she had said, they couldn't help to wonder if maybe she had actually committed a crime, part of them even started questioning whether Ted Wilkins had been right to demand revenge.

"I'll go make some snacks for you, okay?" Adeline said and left them in the living room but there was silence.

"Go ahead, just ask me why I said that and let's get this over with" Jade said annoyed because she knew what they were thinking.

"You don't have to talk about it, your father is right" Beck affirmed.

"You still wanna know" She said.

"What did you mean? Did you participate in that?" Tori questioned.

"I was eleven when Cathy was killed, she was fifteen" Jade informed. "I met her at a park while she was jogging and I told her I was lost but I wasn't, I just had to ask her for help, my parents told me to tell her my address and have her walk me home, so I did and as soon as we arrived they took her to the playroom" she explained and they looked at each other. "I heard her screams for days, it was like any other week, until she finally stopped and next time I saw her she was dead"

"Oh god" Andre said and took a breath as he covered his mouth.

"Do you still think I'm innocent?" Jade asked them and they sighed.

"Yes, you were a kid and you had to do what they said" Beck affirmed and she raised her eyebrow as she thought about it, clearly disagreeing. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't kill her"

"It surely doesn't feel like it"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**What's up with those reviews? Keep them coming, I love seeing your thoughts! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"It surely doesn't feel like it" Jade admitted.

"You were a victim just like her, just like all of them" Tori said.

"Do you know how many victims I helped bring home?" Jade questioned.

"Makes no difference" Beck said.

"Twenty six" Jade informed. "Twenty six women and girls died because of me"

"Because of your parents" Andre clarified. "You didn't want to do it, you were a kid"

"Jade, can I ask you a question?" Tori asked and Jade turned to her.

"What is it?" She asked back.

"Did they ever hurt you?" Tori asked and she chuckled.

"Of course, they were psychos so they probably didn't love me, right?" Jade asked and laughed while they looked at each other awkwardly. "The only possible explanation you can have is that they tortured me too and that's why I helped them, right? Because I was so afraid!" she said sarcastically.

"That wasn't the case?" Robbie asked and she remained silent for several seconds.

"I don't know" Jade admitted. "I thought they loved me, I really did and sometimes I even felt we were a normal family, until I was adopted"

"What was normal for you back then?" Beck asked.

"They would treat me nicely and then suddenly snap and yell at me for something, when they were really upset they would lock me up in the playroom and say the ghosts of all the girls would come to kill me, I remember I'd scream and hit the door for hours and I would hear their laughter" Jade commented and chuckled as she shook her head. "They were confusing, you know? I felt they loved me but I could never figure out if they were going to kiss me or slap me when they came close" she admitted. "That changed when I was adopted, a lot more stability than I was used to…it was hard at first, the shrink kind of fixed that"

"So they did hit you" Tori said.

"They just slapped me, sometimes pushed me around or pulled my hair but that was it, no beatings if that's what you are asking" Jade responded and looked to the side for a second. "Only once, right before they were arrested"

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Because I let the girl go, I was sent to the playroom to give her a sandwich and I found her crying, she was all bloody and bruised and she begged me for help" Jade commented. "She was my age and she sort of looked like me, it was weird"

"How did you help her?" Cat questioned.

"My parents were in the garden choosing a place to bury her, that was her last day and I knew it so I told her to follow me and unlocked the front door" Jade informed. "Then she just smiled at me, whispered thank you and ran away"

"You saved her life; that was very brave" Beck affirmed.

"I should have braved up way before that, I could've saved at least 15 girls" Jade commented.

"What did they do to you when they realized it?" Tori asked.

"I said it had been an accident but they didn't care, after yelling at me how stupid I was they dragged me all over the house and took me to the playroom, said that I would have to fill in for her" Jade commented. "I thought they'd kill me but in the end they were my parents"

"So they just locked you up like you said?" Andre asked.

"No, that would have been too easy" Jade responded. "They tied me and beat me up, burnt my arms with cigarettes and left me in there two days with no food or water, it was the last time I saw them" she commented. "I was taken out by the police, at first they thought I was another victim but then they realized I was their child, I think finding me there and the girl's testimony made them think I was innocent"

"You were" Beck said but she ignored him.

"It must have been pretty hard" Robbie said and she shrugged.

"Whatever" Jade said. "It's over and as you can see, it wasn't as bad as you probably expected, they didn't torture me to make me do it" she commented and they looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Amm no offense Jade but what you just said sounds like torture to me" Tori responded sincerely. "And not only that day; your parents were abusive the whole time"

"That's what the shrink said but…I know they loved me in their own way" Jade commented.

"Yes" Beck said and the gang looked at him confused but he only smiled at Jade and held her hand. "I'm sure they did"

"Let's just stop talking about this"

More days went by and Jade still felt observed whenever she stepped outside, things at school weren't so bad because people were used to the idea but she still got long stares when she walked through the halls. She sometimes got yelled at when she was on the street and a middle age lady even threw a bottle at her but it didn't hit her. Jade was just getting used to her new life and hoping it'd go away soon but all that attention to her childhood had made her think about her parents, she missed them and she wanted to see them again, she wanted to ask them if they'd ever loved her and above all, if they'd forgiven her for causing their arrest.

Jade wanted to pay a visit to her parents but she knew she couldn't do it as herself because her adoptive parents wouldn't allow her and she knew she'd raise a lot of eyebrows, so she decided to use an alias. She was aware that most people hated her parents and there were some who idolized them but neither were likely to visit, the only people she could imagine seeing them were either psychiatrists, journalists or lawyers. She had the idea and she only had to execute it.

Alexandra Woods, twenty six, psychiatrist. That's the identity she fabricated, she bought an ID and a medical license, the security number on it was real and it belonged to an actual psychiatrist named Alexandra Woods but she was from London and lived in Washington; she knew it would be a perfect cover and she hoped her makeover would allow her to walk by unrecognized.

The whole process took a month to prepare and once she had her papers done she made the calls to arrange the visits in both prisons, she justified the request saying she'd write a book about them and their psychology. Jade had been excitedly planning it but at the same time she felt guilty over it, she felt she was betraying her current parents and her friends and even though that wasn't her intention, she needed to see her parents face to face again.

The day finally came and she told her parents she'd be with Beck but she went to a mall and changed in a public bathroom. She put on a short blonde wig with bangs, glasses and a suit, when she was finished she looked very different and that's exactly what she wanted.

"Good morning Doctor Woods" The director of the women's prison said as he shook her hand.

"Good morning Mr. Lyle, thank you for letting me come" She said in her fake British accent and took a seat.

"I understand you are to publish a book about Nathalie Rivers and Michael Johnson, correct?" He asked.

"That's correct indeed, I would like to talk to Ms. Rivers alone…I feel she'll open up more if we are left unsupervised" Jade commented.

"She is quite violent" The man said.

"Have her restrained but leave us alone, please" She insisted and he took a breath. "I understand my request is not simple but it's necessary, people deserve to know the truth and who knows? I might get some more crimes out her and if that's the case, I'll make sure to credit you for your help in the book" she commented nicely and the man stared at her for a few seconds but then he smiled.

"Okay, you'll get your time with her" He informed and she smiled.

"Thank you, I'll probably need a few sessions with her so I'd appreciate your help with that" Jade said and he nodded.

"No problem"

Jade was taken to a private room, normally used for marital visits, but they set a table and two chairs to make the interview comfortable. She took a seat and took a breath to ease her anxiety, it'd been so long since the last time she'd seen her mother that she couldn't help to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well, well…I haven't received a visitor since those freaks came to bring me gifts years ago" Nathalie said as she walked towards her chair, her hands and feet were cuffed but she could move. Jade waited until the door was closed and finally looked up at her mother, whose eyes immediately wide opened.

"Do you remember me?" Jade asked.

"They said I'd be seeing a shrink, what are you doing here?" She asked back.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, mom" Jade commented and Nathalie smiled.

"You tricked them, you slippery bitch" She said proudly and Jade took a breath. "After all these years you're finally here, I knew this day would come"

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"The day you realized you're just like us, I knew it would happen, you're my child after all and I know you better than anyone" Nathalie commented and smiled.

"I just wanted to see you again, I'm not like you" Jade affirmed. "You don't know me"

"Oh honey, please" She said and sighed cynically. "I remember everything you did, you're just like me and your father, I know you let that slut run away but you did it out of fear not goodness, you were scared of yourself"

"I was scared of you" Jade affirmed.

"No, you were scared because you knew what you were capable of, it'd be your day again remember? You'd done it before and you liked it" Her mother affirmed.

"Shut up" Jade said coldly.

"Oh yes you did, all those times you enjoyed yourself every minute of it" Nathalie said and smiled. "Imagine what the people would say if they knew the truth, imagine what your new parents would think"

"Stop it" She insisted and Nathalie sat back calmly with a smirk on her face.

"I'd never do anything to harm you, my love" Nathalie affirmed and Jade couldn't tell if she was being cynical or not; the confusion from her childhood was back.

"You did many things to hurt me" Jade said.

"No, I only wanted the best for you, we both did and we got it" She responded. "You screwed it up in the end but that doesn't change anything, you're still you…my precious Hannah, my little accomplice"

"I just wanted a normal life" Jade said.

"Why? We gave you something better, we gave you a purpose" Nathalie said proudly and Jade stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about? What purpose?" She questioned and her mother held her hands as she leaned forward on the table.

"You're so grown up, it's hard to believe" Nathalie commented and smiled at her but this time it wasn't a cynical smile, Jade could truly feel a connection and it moved everything inside her, all she wanted was to hug her mom. "I knew you'd grow up to be beautiful and enchanting, I knew you'd grow up and find your place in the world"

"Mom…" Jade said with a tear streaming down her face so her mother kissed her hands.

"I missed you darling, I really did" Nathalie said and Jade smiled.

"I missed you too, you have no idea" Jade said as she finally started to cry. "I'm so sorry for what I did, I never wanted you to go away" she said and looked down ashamedly; seeing her mother made her feel how much she actually needed her love and support, she ached for it and it almost made her forget she had never really had it.

"I know you are, sweetie and I was hoping you'd come to see me one day but I must admit you took me by surprise, this whole shrink façade is genius" Nathalie said and smiled proudly so Jade smiled back. "You have always been so smart, ever since you were a little girl, my little girl" she said as she stroked her cheek and Jade stared at her smiling with teary eyes.

"Thank you" She said. "I'll go see dad later"

"Tell him that I love him" Nathalie demanded and Jade nodded.

"You know, I'll be coming every Saturday so this won't be the last time we meet" Jade informed happily and her mother smiled.

"That's great, we've got lots of things to talk about" She commented and Jade nodded excitedly, she was so happy to be with her mom that she didn't even care to remember her past. She just wanted her mother to love and support her.

"But you must back me up in the lie, my name is Alexandra Woods and I'm from London" Jade explained and her mother nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about Hannah, I'll see you next week"

* * *

**So...yeah, I hope you guys liked the chapter! ;)**

**Please do not forget to review, tell me all your thoughts! I'm sad to see the reviews diminishing as the story progresses. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jade did her same routine in the men´s prison and they sent her to a private room but when she walked in, her father was already there. "Scream if you feel threatened" The guard said and she nodded.

"I will" Jade said and Michael smiled waiting for the guard to go.

"Hello kiddo" He said and she took a breath.

"Hey dad" Jade said and sat across from him.

"I knew you'd come to see me sooner or later, you were always my favorite girl" Michael said and smiled at her.

"I saw mom today, she said to tell you that she loves you" Jade informed and he sighed.

"Oh I miss her so much, we were the perfect couple, the perfect family" He affirmed. "I love her too"

"And me? Do you love me dad?" Jade asked coldly.

"Of course I do, pumpkin" He said but Jade couldn't sense a lot of emotion in his voice. "I even forgave you for giving us up and destroying our family" he added, anger hiding in his voice.

"Mom told me" She responded.

"We knew you'd realize your mistake eventually, we both hoped you'd become the woman you were supposed to be" Michael said.

"She said something similar, talked about a purpose but I don't really understand your point" Jade admitted obliviously and he smirked.

"Oh you do Hannah, you always have" He said. "Remember?" He asked smiling and she took a breath. "It's why you're here, isn't it?"

"I just wanted to see you again" She responded. "You are my parents"

"A little bird told me you have new parents now, you got them soon after we were arrested" Michael commented. "They treat you badly?"

"No" She said.

"Then that's not it, you're here for something else" He affirmed.

"And what's that? What's that purpose you talk about?" Jade asked.

"You're not coming here for answers or a family, you have all that in your life" Michael commented. "You're here because you want our blessing, you want permission and maybe even advice"

"I don't want to become a killer if that's what you two are suggesting" Jade said.

"Become a killer? Oh no" Her father said and leaned forward a little. "You already are" He said with a satisfied smirk and she stared at him nervously. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I just wanted to see you, I don't want to talk about the past" She commented trying to stay calm.

"That's okay baby, it might take you sometime" He said as he sat back and she looked down. "Now tell me, what have you been up to?" Michael asked and she smiled a little, it felt nice to have him ask her questions about her life.

"I am studying to be an artist" She informed and he smiled as he nodded, paying attention to her and pretending he cared. "I go to this really cool school, I live in a nice house uptown, I have a boyfriend and some friends"

"That sounds great, hon" He said and stared at her for a few seconds so she felt weird.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Oh nothing, you've just grown up" He said and faked a smile. "But go on, tell me everything…I want to know it all about you"

Jade went home after her visits and simply locked herself in her room to think about everything; she'd started the whole process with the idea of getting closure but after seeing her parents she felt different, she wanted to keep seeing them, she wanted to have them close. Part of her knew that what she was doing was wrong but she felt the need to have her parents back and she imagined that if she got to talk to them every week, she could pretend they were normal, she could believe they loved her and most importantly, she could feel she truly belonged somewhere.

She continued visiting her parents every week and that went on for a couple of months, by that time she felt completely reconnected with them and she served as a messenger between the two of them, because they weren't allowed to have contact with each other.

"Oh Hannah, I live for these moments with you" Nathalie said and Jade smiled.

"Me too mom" She responded.

"So how are your fosters?" Nathalie questioned.

"They are not my fosters, they adopted me I told you" Jade informed and her mother rolled her eyes.

"Makes no difference, they are not your blood and they will never love you the way we do" Nathalie affirmed and Jade took a breath. "What was her name? Adeline?"

"Yes"

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Mom, let's not talk about them" Jade responded.

"You do love her, don't you? You love her more than you love me" Nathalie affirmed and shook her head sadly. "Of course, they are rich and they buy you all those nice clothes"

"That's not it and you know it, they are good to me" She commented.

"What the hell does that even mean? They took you away from us, if they cared about you they'd known you needed to see us but they never let you visit, did they?" Nathalie asked and Jade thought about it.

"They wanted to protect me" Jade affirmed.

"From your real parents? Bullshit, they knew you needed us and didn't care, they don't love you as much as they say they do" Nathalie commented but she could see Jade wasn't really buying it. "Listen to me Hannah, no matter what they say or how nice they are, they are NOT your parents and they will never be able to love you as much. You are ours, our blood and our flesh and only WE can do that" she affirmed and Jade looked down shaking her head.

"Why do you say that to me?" She asked emotionlessly. "They do love me, I'm sure"

"Are you?" Nathalie asked her back. "If you are so certain, why don't you tell them about your past?"

"They know about my past" Jade responded.

"Really? They know EVERYTHING or just the parts you told them?" Nathalie questioned and Jade looked to the side thinking about it, so her mother laughed. "Oh god, they don't know you at all, do they?" She asked.

"They don't need to know it all, they know me" Jade affirmed.

"Then don't say they love you unconditionally, I'm sure if they knew half of the things you've done they would kick you out in a heartbeat" Nathalie said coldly and Jade thought about it worriedly.

"No that won't happen" Jade affirmed. "They love me and they don't need to know that"

"Tell me the truth, are you planning on becoming a young heir?" Her mother asked smiling and Jade stared at her disturbed.

"I can't believe you're saying this" She admitted. "The answer is no and stop trying to turn me against them, it won't work"

"I'm not, I'm just making you realize the truth" Her mother affirmed. "You know deep inside I'm right, otherwise you'd tell them everything and you'd feel safe but you don't, let that sink in"

"Whatever" Jade said coldly as she rolled her eyes.

"Just keep it in mind, love, I'm not trying to upset you" Nathalie responded and smiled. "Anyway, did you give your father my letter as you promised?"

"Yes and he sent you this" Jade said as she reached in her purse and gave her the sealed letter.

"Didn't read it, did ya?" Nathalie asked and she shook her head.

"No"

"Good girl" Nathalie said and Jade sighed.

"We are doing this play at school and I got the lead, you know? It's really good, you would lov-" Jade commented but her mother interrupted her.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely" She said not really caring and opened the letter so Jade looked down for a second feeling sad but she quickly pushed the thought away, she wasn't happy with her in that moment and she didn't want to make it worse, she wanted to feel good around her and let all the negative things slide off of her. Nathalie simply read the letter and smiled.

"Something good?" Jade asked.

"Oh yes" Nathalie said and smiled at her. "Your father and I have always been a team and you're part of it too"

"You know I don't like to talk about that" Jade said coldly.

"Oh but you must, it's your life and there's no point in denying it" Her mother said and smiled as she held her hands. "Hannah, you know where I'm going with this…" she affirmed and Jade looked down.

"Don't" Jade said and Nathalie took a breath as she held her hands tighter.

"Look at me sweetheart" She demanded and Jade looked her in the eyes. "It is time, you're ready"

Some days went by and Jade arrived to school only to see a bunch of police cars outside, so she parked and walked towards the crowd. She saw her friends and approached them. "What happened?" Jade asked confused.

"Someone died" Tori informed and her eyes wide opened.

"What?" Jade asked shocked.

"Lane told us it was a girl" Andre commented and then they saw two cops walking out with a covered body on a stretcher.

"Everyone back off, go home" Lane shouted at the students still standing outside and saw the gang there so he walked to them. "Guys go home"

"What happened? We deserve to know" Beck demanded and he took a breath.

"It was Rachel, she was fourteen" He informed.

"Who did it? Why?" Cat asked.

"We don't know but this was a rage crime, she was tortured for hours prior death" Lane commented and took a breath to remain calm. "The killer slit her throat"

"Oh my god" Robbie said and looked down.

"That's horrible" Jade simply said and Lane looked at her but didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on her for several seconds until it became obvious. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked coldly.

"I just noticed you have a little bruise on your cheek, why?" He asked and Jade touched her small bruise, it was barely noticeable because she'd put makeup on.

"I dropped my phone on my face while I was in bed" Jade commented and he nodded but she knew what he was thinking, they all did.

"Your skin must be very sensitive to get bruised from that" Lane said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there something else you wanna say to me?" She asked coldly.

"I have the same question" Beck said and folded his arms while staring at Lane.

"You know what I'd say, so just tell me" He said to her and she chuckled as she shook her head.

"You think I did it, don't you?" Jade said.

"That's ridiculous" Beck added angrily.

"Is it? I find this crime shockingly similar to the ones Jade grew up seeing, isn't that right?" Lane asked and she smiled.

"True, let me guess…was she burnt? Was she cut? Was she beaten?" She asked almost cynically.

"Yes, exactly that, it's curious you know it" Lane said coldly and she smiled.

"Yeah it is, now prove I did it, tell me my motive and the means" Jade dared and the gang stared at her not really knowing what to think but they wanted to believe her.

"Did you?" Lane asked and she took a breath as she looked at him.

"No but I do appreciate knowing what you think about me" Jade said coldly. "Oh and by the way, I know it because, as you said, I grew up seeing torture all the time, those were some random ideas" she commented and shrugged. "Bad luck"

"I'm sorry, you're right" Lane apologized. "I'm just paranoid right now, this was so sudden…and horrible" He admitted and looked down. "Please go home guys"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, do you think she did it? ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you see what happened to that girl at my school?" Jade asked, it was Saturday morning and she was with her mother as usual.

"Yeah, it was in the news" Nathalie responded. "Why?"

"Everybody thinks I did it, they think I killed her" Jade commented and her mother smiled.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?" She said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"They shouldn't jump into conclusions" She said. "They don't even know about that part of my past"

"Who was she? Why did you choose her?" Nathalie asked and Jade chuckled as she shook her head.

"Why do I bother telling you what you don't wanna hear?" She asked back.

"You did it Hannah, don't lie to me" Nathalie affirmed and Jade stared at her coldly. "We discussed this remember? I'm not upset, just a little surprised you decided to start earlier"

"Whatever" She responded. "Let's stop talking about this"

"How's school? How's your 'family'?" Her mother asked.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Jade asked referring to her parents.

"I don't hate them darling, I just don't like to know you're with people you can't count on" Nathalie said.

"I've told you they support me" She responded.

"Did you tell them?" Her mother asked.

"They don't need to know" Jade affirmed. "We are all good now and that doesn't have to change"

"Listen hon, if I were you I'd start thinking about a plan B because I really don't think they'll be around you much longer, especially now that the girl died" Nathalie commented.

"They wouldn't blame me for it" Jade said.

"Are you sure? Maybe they discuss it in private, maybe they're afraid of asking you directly" She said and Jade thought about it, her mother's words made sense and she feared them being true.

"You think so?" Jade asked. "You think they are afraid of me?"

"I mean…they must at least be suspicious, you can't lose sight of who you are Hannah, I'm sure they never do" Nathalie commented.

"No, no they love me and accept me" She affirmed.

"If you ask me they took you in as a vanity project, they wanted to change who you are and 'fix you' but they don't see you're not broken" Nathalie said and took a breath while Jade thought about it. "Honey, you need to be smart and realize the truth, pay attention to them, see what they do, what they have…I'm sure they own a gun, I'm sure they have it in their bedroom, don't they?" She asked and Jade thought about it.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything" Jade responded trying not to believe her but she deep inside did have doubts.

"No? Don't tell me you can't see that gun is meant to protect them from you" Nathalie commented and shook her head upset. "Those people don't love you Hannah and they certainly don't trust you, I won't say they don't feel anything for you but their so called love is weaker than their fear and doubt, you know it as well as I do" She said.

"If they feared me they wouldn't have adopted me" Jade insisted and her mother smiled sadly.

"Oh darling, you're so blinded by your love for them that you don't see thing the way they are" Nathalie commented. "They wanted to fix a 'broken' little girl, you were a challenge for them, they wanted to change your essence but here you are, you overcame that and they can't take it away from you"

"I'm not like you" Jade said trying to stay strong but the truth was she believed her mother.

"You're much better and that's why they fear you" Nathalie said and Jade looked down. "But that's not a bad thing, they'd be wrong not to…You're Hannah Johnson and no one will ever take that away from you"

Every time she was with her biological parents she felt dangerous and powerful but she also felt guilty and scared, they made her feel she was like them and she ended up believing them. Jade was scared that she in fact was sick and twisted, she feared becoming what they expected her to because when she was with them all she wanted was to please them. The truth was she was terrified of herself and her nature, so she couldn't expect the rest of the world not to be. They were right to fear her.

A week later another murder took place, on Sunday just like the other, only this time it hadn't been a Hollywood Arts student. It was a ten year old girl from a primary school nearby, her name was Laura Sanders and she'd been tortured just like Rachel, so the murder was all over the news.

"Did you guys see it?" Tori asked as she joined her friends in Sikowitz's classroom.

"It's horrible" Andre said. "She was ten, I mean who tortures and kills a ten year old child?"

"A monster clearly" Beck said.

"Where did it happen?" Jade asked. "I didn't see the news"

"At a primary school, it's three blocks away from here" Tori responded and took a breath. "It's just so disgusting how they killed her and the other girl"

"We can't do anything about it now" Jade said. "Let's talk about something else"

The next three weeks went by and each Sunday a new body was discovered, all in different locations but with the same profile: young girls in schools, all tortured and murdered with a slit throat. The schools were all around the same area and there were very few clues to lead the police to the killer.

Jade had barely hanged out all those weeks because after every murder took place, more people harassed her on the street and she was fed up with it. Her parents had decided it'd be best for her not to spend much time outside so she went to school, Beck drove her home and she stayed there. However, on the weekends she always went to see her biological parents using Beck or her friends as cover.

It was Tuesday after the last murder, the girl's name was Alisson and she was eleven, at that point it was clear to everyone a serial killer was on the loose and each week a new child would lose her life until they found the murderer.

"Five girls in five weeks, this is insane" Tori said to her friends while Cat bought a soda from the machine.

"Guys, this is detective Smith" Lane said as he approached them and they saw the man standing there.

"Hi" Tori said nicely.

"What is a detective doing here? Did something happen in the school?" Jade questioned.

"Actually Jade, I'm here to talk to you" The man said and she looked at him confused.

"What for?" Beck asked.

"I want to talk to Miss West in private" He requested and she rolled her eyes as she chuckled sarcastically.

"It's no problem, just go ahead and accuse me of all the murders, that's why you are here isn't it?" Jade asked coldly and the man took a breath.

"Very well, where were you last Sunday?" He asked.

"Just a question first, am I the only person you've questioned for this?" Jade asked back.

"I can't discuss the details of our investigation" Mr. Smith said and she chuckled.

"That's a yes" Jade responded.

"And why do you think that is? Maybe because you are the daughter of the two cruelest serial killers in modern history? Because these crimes are basically a copy of theirs? Because all the murders have taken place in the area, starting here and going further and further and further after each week because the person committing the crime is getting more comfortable expanding? The location and your history put you in a special spot for this" The man commented. "Now answer my question"

"I went jogging in the morning, worked out in the park and then went home" Jade said.

"Can anyone confirm that?" He asked.

"My parents got home late in the afternoon and it's the maids' free day so I guess you'll have to take my word for it" Jade said. "As for the morning, there were lots of people at the park, do your job" she added coldly and he smiled upset.

"What about the other Sundays?" Mr. Smith questioned.

"All pretty much the same, give or take 30 minutes" Jade responded confidently.

"And your parents weren't home either?" He asked.

"They have date day every Sunday, they go to plays or the movies or the restaurant, ask them" She said and he sighed.

"Quite convenient all the crimes happen on days when no one is around to watch you, right?" He commented and she shrugged.

"I have never had good luck" Jade said and he chuckled.

"I doubt that, now tell me what you do on Saturdays" He demanded and Jade sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Did anything happen on Saturdays? Otherwise I don't have to answer that, in fact I didn't even have to answer your first question so consider it a courtesy" Jade said cynically. "Next time you wanna talk to me, go through my lawyer first" she added and walked away so her friends followed her.

Jade and the gang went to her house because she didn't want to be at school anymore, she was annoyed and upset. "Hey guys, what are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be at school?" Adeline asked confused and then Mr. West walked out of the kitchen with a coffee cup in his hand.

"The police talked to me today" Jade informed.

"What?" Her mother asked upset and Mr. West sighed. "Can they do that?" She asked him.

"Yes, unfortunately whether we like it or not Jade is the prime suspect" Mr. West said. "Do you have an alibi, darling?" He asked Jade and she took a breath.

"Are you asking me out of curiosity or doubt?" She asked him coldly and he looked at her confused.

"Jade why do you react like that? Your father just wants to help you" Adeline commented.

"I don't have an alibi, so what? Most people in this area don't and yet I'm the only one being questioned" Jade said angrily.

"You know why and having no alibi doesn't help you" Her father said.

"Right, my parents are killers so I must be like them, you think that too don't you?" Jade said coldly and looked down. "They were right…" she muttered angrily and turned back to her parents with ice cold eyes.

"Who?" Adeline asked.

"You believe I did it too, everyone does" Jade affirmed.

"No darling, that's not true" Her mother responded. "You are very susceptible right now, that's all"

"We believe you, the problem is that no one outside this house does" Mr. West added.

"Your parents are right but I'll tell you what we are gonna do, I'll meet you on Sunday and we'll spend the day together, that way when the next body turns up you'll be cleared" Beck said and Jade looked to the side thinking about it.

"I like that idea" Her mother said and Jade remained quiet for a few seconds but then she nodded.

"Okay, great" She simply said and he kissed her head.

"Don't worry, this will pass"

Next Sunday came and Beck showed up at Jade's house at 8am, he wanted to spend the whole day with her because she needed an alibi and even though he refused to admit it, he also needed to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. They spent the day together and next day Beck felt terrible but he wanted to see the news and find out another girl had been murdered, however, nothing happened.

"Well, that's good right?" Tori asked her friends while they waited for Beck and Jade to arrive. "No one died"

"Yes but why yesterday? Why not last week?" Andre asked worriedly. "You know what this looks like…"

"Let's not assume anything" Robbie said.

"How come this serial killer suddenly stopped after Beck decided to be with Jade all Sunday?" Tori commented. "This doesn't feel right" she added and then they saw Beck and Jade walking into the classroom but they didn't say anything, they simply took their usual seats.

"So, what did you guys do yesterday?" Andre asked to break the awkward silence.

"We went to the movies and went back to her house" Beck informed and looked down at his phone so Jade stared at him.

"So will you just ignore me all day or say what you're thinking?" Jade asked him and he turned to her with clear doubt in his eyes.

"Did you do it?" Beck asked and she took a breath as she stared at him disappointedly.

"I can't believe you actually think I'm a killer" She admitted. "I should've known better"

"It's too many coincidences, too many and no logical explanation" Beck responded. "Just answer me"

"No I did not" Jade affirmed. "I find this as strange as you do, you think I don't know this basically confirms I'm behind the murders? But I know I'm not so you can go ahead and think whatever you want, I don't care" she said and left the classroom.

"What do we do?" Cat asked confused.

"Do you guys think she did it?" Robbie asked and Beck took a breath as he held his head.

"I don't know" He said sincerely. "I wanna believe her but…"

"I think we should give her a chance, maybe the killer just stopped for good and this is a coincidence" Tori suggested. "I mean, we only think she did it because she is Jade…I don't have an alibi either and I'm not a suspect, it's unfair"

"But what if she actually did it?" Andre asked.

"I don't feel so convinced" Tori admitted. "Let's go to her house, I feel we are being unfair"

The gang indeed went after Jade and knocked on her house door, a few seconds later Adeline opened and sighed as she let them in. "Where is she?" Beck asked.

"Living room with her dad" Adeline said and they followed her to the room, Jade was sitting on the sofa with her father and she turned around to see them so she stood up with her arms folded.

"What the hell do you want? Ask me again if I did it?" Jade asked coldly.

"No, we just wanted-"Beck started but the bell interrupted so Adeline went back to the front door. "We wanted to tell you that we believe you" He informed and she stared at him not knowing whether to smile or not.

"Good afternoon" Mr. Smith said as he walked into the living room, followed by another detective named Luis Davis and Adeline.

"What are you doing here? I won't let you keep harassing my client" Mr. West said coldly and they smiled.

"Oh don't worry, this isn't like the other times" Mr. Smith said.

"Oh no? What are you here for then?" Adeline asked. "You have no proof she killed anyone"

"You better have a warrant or I'm suing you for harassment" Jade's father warned and they looked at each other.

"Don't worry, we have the warrant but there's a lot to talk about before we get to that" Mr. Davis commented and the gang looked at each other confused.

"What is this about?" Jade asked and Mr. Smith turned to her with a satisfaction look on his face.

"Miss West, do you happen to know who Doctor Alexandra Woods is?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuun**

**Happy Valentine's, this chapter was longer so that's my present for you haha**

**I do expect to read all your thoughts in the reviews, so please take a minute to do it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you happen to know who Doctor Alexandra Woods is?" Mr. Smith asked and Jade felt her blood going cold, it was a moment of flight or fight feeling, she felt the adrenaline and fear going through her body and she couldn't escape it. Jade knew they had caught her but she still tried to pretend, it was the only thing she could do.

"No, should I?" Jade asked and Mr. Smith chuckled as he shook his head. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're really good, that school pays off" The detective commented.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. West asked.

"She is lying" He responded.

"Why would she lie about that?" Beck questioned upset. "This is ridiculous"

"It's been a stressful month for the police but we are finally connecting the dots" Mr. Smith said and grabbed an USB from his coat pocket. "Go ahead Jade, tell them who that doctor is or we will"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jade said and the man handed the flash drive to his colleague, who took a seat and put it on the laptop.

"No? Let me refresh your memory, Alexandra Woods is a British psychiatrist, she's twenty six years old and about three months ago she set up weekly private visits with Michael Johnson and Nathalie Rivers" The detective said.

"What does that have to do with Jade? Some shrink decided to interview those psychos and you come to our daughter?" Adeline asked and he sighed.

"The problem with that is that Alexandra Woods is in fact in Washington D.C. and she has never even been to Los Angeles, strange right? Considering she's been visiting Michael and Nathalie" The detective explained and Mr. Davis stood up holding the laptop, she turned it to them and they saw the image of an ID belonging to Alexandra Woods but with Jade's picture on it; however, she looked different because she was wearing a wig, glasses and contacts.

"What…what is this?" Mr. West asked and the gang looked at each other confused, while Jade looked down.

"Oh and we also have the tapes of the security cameras at both prisons, this 'doctor' has been seeing her parents every week for three months without any sort of restriction" Mr. Smith informed as his partner showed them two videos playing simultaneously where they could see Jade dressed up as that doctor walking into a room, which was different for the two tapes because it was the two prisons. "All the time she wanted, completely confidential…a hard privilege to get, one she got by manipulating the prisons CEOs"

"Oh my god" Adeline said as they all stared at the screen and then turned to Jade, who was simply looking into space with a cold expression; there was nothing she could say to defend herself and she could only think about her mother's remarks, Mr. and Mrs. West wouldn't want her after that, their fear would finally be revealed, they would kick her out and try to forget about her. She felt Nathalie was right, she'd been their project and they'd failed so she assumed they would want her out of their lives for good. Jade West was over and the only thing she had left was Hannah Johnson, she knew she had to embrace her true identity once and for all.

"You have been seeing your parents all this time?" Tori asked shocked.

"Just a few months" Jade said and her mother shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Adeline asked hurt and confused.

"They are my parents, you expected me to just forget about them?" Jade asked like it was an obvious answer and they looked at each other. "Oh right, you thought that by keeping me from them you would be able to fix me" she added sarcastically. "I was never broken and I never should have let you tell me otherwise" she said angrily, all she could think about was her mother's words.

"Jade that was never our intention, we just wanted to give you a family" Adeline commented.

"I had a family and I lost it because you didn't let me see them" Jade affirmed.

"You never asked" Her father responded.

"Yes I did, right after they brought me I begged you to let me see them and you said no" Jade said angrily. "You have never cared about me, I was your lab rat" she added.

"Your therapist said it was risky for you to see them at that time" Mr. West said and shook his head. "I can't believe you did this behind our backs, we opened our doors for you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" Jade responded and he stared at her surprised by her attitude. "But I'm sure that's something you've regretted many times before today, that gun next to your bed? Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill you" she commented and they looked at each other confused.

"Jade what are you talking about? That gun has never been there because of you" Mr. West affirmed.

"It's them, they've brainwashed you" Adeline added mortified.

"No, my parents told me the truth and I finally see it" Jade said.

"WE are your parents!" Adeline exclaimed with tears streaming down her face but Nathalie's words filled Jade's head, she felt she'd lost everything and the only thing she could do was hold on to the only life she had left, the life of Hannah which included her parents and the darkness around them.

"No you are not, you never have been and you never will be my parents" Jade affirmed coldly as she glared at them and they just stared at her shocked and heartbroken. She seemed a completely different person.

"Well, don't you people find extremely coincidental that the murders started a month ago? Two months after she started visiting her parents and on Sundays! A day after seeing them each week" Mr. Davis commented, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter and away from Jade's fight with her parents. "They must be proud of your accomplishments" he added.

"That doesn't prove anything" Jade affirmed and then looked at her friends and Beck, who were just staring at her completely shocked and disappointed. She'd transformed within seconds, her attitude just made them doubt her innocence even more.

"Oh but there's more" Mr. Smith said and everyone looked at him again, they didn't even know if they wanted to know it. "You were careful the first times but then, realizing you weren't caught, you started loosening up and the last three victims have something in common, you know what that is?"

"No and frankly I don't care, they are dead" Jade said cynically.

"Jade…" Nathalie said still assimilating the news and her daughter's reaction, she couldn't understand how the girl she'd raised for years had suddenly turned against her.

"Oh you do, believe me" Mr. Smith said.

"I doubt it but go ahead" She responded.

"According to their teachers and classmates, all three girls were contacted by a psychiatrist called Doctor Alex Woods and they were told they'd be interviewed to see the effects that the mainstreaming of the murders had on them" Mr. Smith commented. "The parents said they dropped their daughters off at their school, left them with a blonde doctor and they never saw their girls again"

"Oh my god" Beck said as he shook his head and pushed his hair back, he felt so overwhelmed.

"No, no, no wait, that wasn't me" Jade said and shook her head, while her parents were just staring at her debating whether to believe it or not. "I swear it wasn't me, I did go visit my parents but I never killed anyone, I never even saw those girls"

"Doesn't look like that to me" Mr. Smith commented.

"Shut up you know nothing" Jade responded.

"You'll have to come with us" Mr. David said and she shook her head.

"I didn't kill them!" Jade insisted but Detective Smith started cuffing her hands anyway.

"Jade West you're under arrest" He informed.

"Even with all of that you can't prove she did it, it's circumstantial and you know it, you can't arrest her without stronger evidence" Mr. West said.

"Oh don't worry we'll get it, as for now she is under arrest for identity fraud" The man said and Jade looked down scared. "But I can assure you this charge will be the least important in her trial, she's looking at five murders in the first degree, the jury will not hesitate to lock you away forever"

"Please don't take me, I didn't do it I swear" Jade said scared as they made her walk to the door and her friends looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"For crimes like that, you have a good shot at death penalty you know? Your parents only avoided it because they had info on more victims but in your case, I cannot wait to hear the sentence" Mr. Davis commented and she stared at him terrified, the gang looked at each other worriedly and Adeline covered her mouth.

"Stop intimidating my client" Her father said and the detective chuckled as he handed him an envelope.

"Here's your warrant" The man said as his partner made Jade walk to their car, they simply put her in the back and drove away.

"This can't be happening" Adeline said mortified as she held her head and the gang was just standing there not knowing what to say or think. "What that man said...is it true? Can they put her on death row?" She asked her husband.

"Yes, it's a big possibility if they find her guilty…which they will, all the evidence is against her" Mr. West admitted worriedly.

"You can't let that happen" Adeline responded.

"I don't know if I can prove her innocence and honestly, I don't even know if she IS innocent" Mr. West admitted and she shook her head.

"How can you even consider that? You know her as well as I do" Adeline affirmed.

"No, not the way she reacted today, I don't know that person" He responded.

"She was scared but I know my daughter, she is not a killer" She affirmed and he thought about it.

"No offense but you didn't even know she stole an identity and visited her psycho parents for months right under your noses" Andre commented. "How can you be so sure? Everything points to her"

"I know but I just have a feeling, she was cynical about the identity thing but not the murders, why?" Adeline asked. "Makes no sense"

"Yes it does, she is crazy not stupid" Beck said coldly and they all turned to him.

"Jade is not crazy" Mr. West affirmed.

"No? Then what do you call a person that tortures and kills children?" He asked and shook his head. "She played us, we have to face it…she is like them! Nature and nurture ended up getting their way"

"You know nothing about her, she's been through a lot of pain" Adeline said.

"No more than her victims I'm sure" He said and shook his head disappointedly. "I can't do this anymore, I'm done eating up her lies" Beck admitted and wiped a tear off his face. "I'm going home"

Jade was taken to the police station and a few hours later to arraignment, where Mr. West tried to persuade the judge to let her face trial in freedom but he denied his request and sent Jade to prison; she'd have to stay there until the trial but she knew it was a one way ticket because there was no way she'd be set free.

"Welcome back Doctor" The CEO of the prison said sarcastically and she stared at him coldly.

"Go to hell" Jade said.

"You were quite good, you had me fooled all this time" He commented. "But it's over Hannah, you're where you belong"

Jade did all the proceedings to get into the prison and then she was finally sent down to the cells, a security guard guided her and she could hear all the buzz, insults and catcalling from the other inmates as she walked by but she tried to stay strong and not show signs of weakness or fear.

"Welcome home princess, I have a feeling you'll be real popular here" The guard said and laughed as she walked away, Jade simply stepped into the cell and saw a bunk bed, she put her things in the bottom one and sat down.

"Who gave you permission to touch my bed?" A female voice suddenly said and she turned to the side to see a tall woman with two tight braids on her head; she looked about thirty five, she was blonde, strong and full of tattoos.

"I don't see your name on it" Jade said. "But whatever I'll take the other"

"That's mine too" The woman said and Jade stared at her coldly.

"And where am I supposed to sleep then?" She asked.

"The floor honey, unless of course you're willing to share" The woman said as she looked at Jade from top to bottom biting her lip. "I'm Amanda, you?"

"Jade" She simply said and looked at the woman coldly. "You gotta choose one, I'm not taking the floor"

"I know who you are darling, don't play games with me" Amanda said. "Everyone here has been waiting for you, you don't have many friends"

"And what am I supposed to do about it? Cry?" Jade asked like she didn't care.

"You could start by being nice to me, I'm your only chance at survival here" Amanda affirmed and smiled at her.

"I'll take my chances, now choose or I'm keeping the bottom one" Jade informed and the woman laughed.

"I like you and only because of that, I'll let you keep it" Amanda informed and got on the top bed. "Sooner or later you'll be up here with me" she added and Jade took a breath as she sat down again, she couldn't believe she was actually in jail, she was in the one place she'd been trying to avoid her whole life.

"Hey Hannah" A female voice suddenly said and Jade looked up to see her mother standing outside her cell. "You're finally here"

* * *

**Yeah...thing don't look good.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Remember I love reading all your thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're finally here" Nathalie said and Jade just wanted to hug her but then a guard interrupted them.

"West, you have a visitor" He said.

"I just got here" Jade said confused.

"Aren't you lucky?" The man said sarcastically. "Hurry up" He ordered and Jade looked at her mother who simply sighed.

"I'll be here" Nathalie said and Jade nodded as she followed the guard. He took her to the visitation room and she saw her other mother sitting on the other side of the glass, she simply took a breath and sat down in front of her. Adeline immediately grabbed the phone and Jade did too.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked confused and trying to keep her cold façade.

"I needed to see you" She responded. "How are you?"

"Imprisoned and I'm never getting out" Jade said. "You can leave now, you're safe"

"Why do you treat me like this? I don't understand" Adeline said sincerely. "Honey it's me, I'm not your enemy, I'm your mom"

"You are not my mother, stop acting like you are" Jade responded coldly and Adeline stared at her with tears in her eyes. "I am with my real mother now, I guess that's the only good thing about this"

"I can't believe you're saying this" She responded sadly. "That woman is not your mother, she has never been!"

"She brought me into this world, she IS my mother" Jade affirmed. "You just picked me up from an orphanage and gave yourself the title"

"Giving birth is not what makes a mother!" Adeline exclaimed upset. "That psychopath neglected you from the moment you were born! She abused you, they both did!"

"Shut up" Jade said angrily.

"No, it's the truth" She said. "When we found you, you still had all those horrible scars and bruises from the torture they put you through, you couldn't speak for two months! You woke up every night screaming! They did that to you, that monster you call mom did that to you" Adeline affirmed upset with tears in her eyes and Jade stared at her trying not to cry. "Who was there for you when you were sick? Or when you cried? Or when you had your first kiss? Who was it? It was me, not her, ME! I am your mother" she affirmed with several tears streaming down her face.

"I don't care Adeline, I've been living a lie…YOU wanted to change me, she doesn't, she accepts me the way I am" Jade affirmed.

"The way you are? You mean she supports you becoming a criminal just like her? That's not love" Adeline said.

"I didn't kill those girls but go ahead and think whatever you want, I don't care" Jade responded. "I'm never leaving this place anyway"

"Your father and I are trying to help you" Adeline informed.

"Sure you are!" She responded sarcastically and shook her head. "Just go, get the hell out of my life"

"You don't want that, you're just upset" Adeline said.

"No, you're not my mother and Mr. West is not my father! Get it through your head, I hate you! You're both a fraud so just leave me alone, I am with my real family now" Jade commented and Adeline stared at her completely heartbroken as she wiped the tears away.

"Is that really what you want?" Adeline asked sadly and Jade wanted to say no, she wanted to take it back, she wanted to start crying and apologize but at the same time, she couldn't believe her adoptive parents still loved her, she knew they would end up leaving her anyway so she preferred to push them away first. She imagined it would hurt less that way.

"Aren't you listening? I saw my REAL mom today and I'm happy, I don't need you anymore so go find a new broken kid to fix and leave me alone" Jade said coldly and Adeline nodded as she tried not to cry again.

"Very well, goodbye Jade" She said and left while Jade saw her through the glass but as soon as she was gone her eyes filled with tears and she looked down sadly, she deep inside knew she'd made a mistake but she hoped that at least that would bring her closer to her biological mother.

Jade went back to her cell and found her mother in her bed just waiting so she took a small breath and smiled. "Hey" she said and Nathalie immediately stood up.

"Hi Hannah!" She responded and smiled but it wasn't a sweet or motherly gesture, she wasn't there to comfort her child; she was enjoying to see her daughter in prison and Jade could feel it.

"I didn't think you'd be so happy to see me here" She admitted. "But that's okay, I've missed you" she said, she really needed to feel her love at that moment.

"Oh honey, do you need a hug?" She asked sarcastically and Jade looked at her confused, she didn't really understand her attitude, not after all the time they'd spent together the last few months. "Oh god I wish I could take a picture of you and send it to your father, he'd love to be here" She said.

"What? Why are you acting like this?" Jade asked confused.

"What did you expect? A welcome party?" Nathalie said.

"No, I just…I didn't think you'd act like this" She responded. "I don't understand, why are you so happy? You were never this excited when you saw me during visits"

"Cause I wasn't, maybe surprised the first time but excited why? No darling, I was excited to see you in here with me, where you belong, where you put me" Nathalie said coldly and Jade felt her blood going cold; that was not what she'd expected, that was not what she'd pushed Adeline away for, that couldn't be the reality.

"What?" Jade asked disconcertedly and Nathalie stepped towards her, Jade took a small breath and felt just like when she was young, she felt unsafe and uncertain about what her mother would do. Nothing like her life with the West, every time Adeline came close she knew she'd be hugged and at that moment all she wanted was to go back to that comfort and safety.

"You dare ask why, you stupid bitch?" Nathalie questioned angrily and slapped her, Jade was shocked so she didn't do anything and the next second her mother grabbed the back of her head. "You put us in here, you thought we wouldn't remember? You let that girl go and you testified against us, we are in prison because of you" She said on her face and Jade stared at her scared, she felt so helpless.

"But you said you forgave me, you said you loved me" Jade said with teary eyes and her mother laughed on her face.

"You needed to trust me, you needed to see who you are…You're not any better than your father and I" Nathalie affirmed. "Now you are where you belong and that nice life you received for setting us up is gone, everybody hates you!" She added and smiled satisfied.

"You told them about me, didn't you?" Jade asked sadly and her mother laughed.

"What do you think, Doctor Woods?" She asked with irony and Jade felt the anger running through her veins so she tried to push her back but Nathalie was a strong woman so she kept holding her head.

"Let go of me" Jade demanded.

"You wanted a welcome party? I got one for you" Nathalie said and started dragging her out of her cell, Amanda simply waved goodbye at Jade and continued reading her magazine.

Nathalie dragged Jade all the way to the showers and she saw a lot of inmates standing around, she was pushed to the center and she looked around scared, there was no way out. "Everyone, this is my daughter Hannah, the one I told you about" Her mother shouted and Jade heard buzzing.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade asked as she stood up. "I'm your daughter"

"Welcome to prison baby" Nathalie said and the next thing Jade felt was someone pulling her hair from behind and making her fall on her back, she got a little dizzy but she could see the women surrounding her and then she felt a series of punches and kicks all over her face and body, she couldn't even focus her attention on one specific place because the pain was everywhere and the beating did not stop. The last thing she saw was her mother's smile before everything turned black.

Jade opened her eyes only to realize she was in the nursery room, the walls were white and there were other beds around her. "Oh you woke up" The doctor said and Jade looked at her confused.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked but even speaking was painful for her.

"You were beaten, the guards found you unconscious in the showers" The woman said. "You got a couple of broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a concussion but you'll be fine in a couple of weeks"

"Will I go back to the cell?" Jade asked scared.

"Not tonight, you have to stay here a couple of days and then you'll go back" The woman simply said.

"Has anyone come to visit during this time?" Jade asked hoping Adeline had not kept her word, she needed to feel her support.

"No, who would visit you?" The woman asked and walked away; it was clear she wasn't sympathetic with Jade and she knew everyone else felt the same way, she was alone.

Two days later Jade was released from the nursery room and went back to her cell, Amanda was reading a book on the bottom bed and as soon as she saw her she chuckled. "That was one hell of a party uh?" She commented sarcastically but Jade ignored her and slowly climbed up to the other bed, Amanda stood up and saw her as she slowly laid down. "That crazy bitch really hates you"

"Leave me alone" Jade said coldly and Amanda shook her head.

"You don't want that honey" She affirmed. "This won't stop, I've known your mother for years and all she ever talked about was how you betrayed her, how much she wished she'd killed you and how she couldn't wait to have you here" she said and Jade just stared at her with tears in her eyes, she felt so stupid for having trusted her and at the same time so guilty for having betrayed her, part of her felt she deserved all that hatred.

"You are not gonna say anything? Ya mama hates you" The woman said.

"I know" Jade whispered.

"If I were you I'd consider my offer" Amanda said and smirked.

"What? Be your whore in exchange for protection?" Jade asked coldly.

"You could have anything you wanted, not just protection" She responded and stroked her leg but Jade moved it back.

"I'll pass" Jade said.

"The offer will be open" Amanda said as she winked and sent her a kiss, then she went back to reading and Jade took a breath as lots of tears streamed down her face; she just wanted to go home, she wanted to hug her mom, she wanted things to be like before and she felt incredibly stupid because she knew she'd ruined her own life.

Later that day Jade had to go get lunch so she walked to the dining room slowly and when she arrived she immediately spotted her mother on the first table with some of her friends, she simply looked to the side and grabbed a tray. Nathalie observed her the whole time, she waited until Jade was done grabbing her food and then approached her.

"Hey baby, what have you got there?" Nathalie asked as she and two of her friends surrounded Jade.

"Leave me alone" She responded coldly.

"What are those manners? We taught you better" Her mother said and laughed sarcastically. "Oh no wait, those were your other parents, where are they now?" She asked and Jade glared at her trying not to show weakness or the sadness she felt. She knew Nathalie was right and even though they'd seemed to be on her side, she knew they wouldn't be back after Adeline's visit, she'd pushed them away forever.

"You should know that, you put me here" Jade responded. "I can't believe I risked everything I had to see you, you're not worth it" she affirmed and Nathalie pushed down her tray so the food spread all over the floor. "You don't scare me"

"Oh no?" Nathalie said as she got close to her face but Jade tried to stay strong.

"Get the hell away from me" Jade ordered but Nathalie grabbed her face and started squeezing her cheeks instead.

"You are nothing Hannah, you lost your chance when you betrayed us and now I'm going to make your life hell" She informed and kissed her forehead, then she pushed her face to the side violently and walked away. Jade simply took a breath and tried not to cry but she could barely hold it in, she glanced over the room and saw Amanda with her gang across the place, she was looking at her smiling and then winked cynically.

Jade walked out as fast as she could and started crying in the hallway, she truly felt lost and helpless. At that point in her life she couldn't see a way out of her problems or make sense of life; all she could feel was pain, solitude and fear. Death seemed a more desirable path and even though she had never considered it before, it seemed the only option. In the end her life was over, she was in prison with her worst enemy, everyone thought she was a psychopath and she was alone…_what kind of life is that?_ She thought, _one that's not worth living._

* * *

**I know, this chapter was dark and sad but I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW ALL YOUR THOUGTHS, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN? **


	9. Chapter 9

Jade went to her cell and simply stayed there looking at the ceiling, thinking about how her life had turned upside down in matter of days and how all she wanted was for it to end. "Hey cupcake, how's it going?" Amanda asked as she joined her. "I saw what that bitch did to you in the dining hall, I thought you might be hungry" she commented and put a juice box and a small pizza box next to her.

Jade sat up and looked at the food because she indeed was hungry but she didn't want to surrender to her. "Pizza? I didn't see pizza there" Jade commented.

"I told you I could get anything I wanted" Amanda said smirking and looking at Jade from top to bottom. "Go on, eat"

"And what's that gonna cost me?" Jade asked so Amanda laughed.

"Consider it a free trial" She responded and winked before leaving the cell, Jade simply sighed and started eating because she was starving. She stayed in the cell the rest of the day and actually started thinking about what she could do to make her life better, she wanted to die but she didn't feel brave enough to take her own life so she had to come up with alternatives, and so far Amanda seemed to be her only option.

Next day Jade was in her cell as usual trying to avoid her mother and everyone else, whenever she was alone she felt at peace. "West, visitation time…come with me" One of the guards said and she looked at him confused, she wasn't expecting a visit but she followed him. Jade didn't know who was visiting but she was hoping it would be her mom again, she needed to see her and hug her, she needed to say sorry and have her by her side again; after realizing Nathalie had manipulated her all along she felt stupid and she knew her adoptive parents had only ever wanted the best for her.

The guard took her to a room like the one she used to have for her visits with Nathalie and when she stepped inside she saw her parents there. Jade didn't even know what to say, she was shocked to see them there after what had happened but she felt so vulnerable and overwhelmed that she only started crying. "Mom, dad…" she said as the tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my god, what have they done to you?" Adeline asked shocked when they saw how hurt she was; Jade was completely covered in bruises, one of her eyes was barely open, she had some cuts on her lips and a little bandage on her nose.

"What is this?" Mr. West asked the guard angrily.

"I wasn't there" The man simply said and closed the door.

"My baby…" Adeline said with tears in her eyes and hugged Jade so she hugged her back and started crying even more, she never wanted to let go of her.

"Mom" Jade said as she hugged her mother, she felt she was dreaming. "Mom…"

"You're gonna be okay" Adeline affirmed and kissed her head as she pulled back to let her husband hug her as well.

"Dad" Jade said and her father hugged her but then he pulled back to look at her face.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a serious tone, she looked at her mom and then back at him and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" Jade said and they looked at each other disconcertedly. "Please forgive me"

"Why?" Her father asked as he stepped back. "Did you do it? Did you kill those girls?" He asked and she looked down so he took a breath. "What made you do it?" He questioned while Adeline covered her face trying to process it.

"I didn't do it" Jade informed.

"I need you to tell me the truth, otherwise I can't defend you" Her father responded.

"I swear I didn't" She affirmed. "You have to believe me, no one else does"

"Then what are you sorry for?" He asked and she took a breath as she wiped the tears away.

"For betraying you the way I did, for pretending to be someone else, for coming to see Nathalie and Michael and for saying what I said to you" Jade explained and they exhaled relieved. "Why are you here?" She asked confused and looked at her mother. "I thought, I…thought you wouldn't come" she admitted and they looked at each other completely heartbroken.

"Honey, we are your parents and we'll be with you no matter what" Adeline affirmed and Jade looked down feeling terrible about herself.

"But you said…" Jade couldn't even say anything, she felt so ashamed.

"I never should've said that, I could never leave you" Adeline commented. "I'm sorry love, I was really upset and you said all those things and I didn't think but I regretted it as soon as I left that room" she admitted and Jade looked down feeling worse. "How could you even think for a moment I would just walk away from you? No honey no" Adeline affirmed and smiled as she held her face.

"I don't deserve your support" Jade admitted as she cried more. "I was so horrible to you, how can you want me after that?" she asked confused and they looked at each other.

"We are your parents and that's what parents do" Mr. West responded and she smiled at them.

"And we believe you, we know you are innocent" Adeline added.

"Now we just have to prove it" Her father said and helped her sit down. "Do you have any idea of who might've done it? They clearly knew you were connected to Alexandra Woods, they even knew what you looked like" He commented and Jade's face quickly changed to express the anger she felt.

"It was them, my parents" Jade informed.

"How is that possible?" Adeline asked.

"I don't know but they did it" She responded. "She told me, she said she couldn't wait for me to be here, to pay for betraying them, she did this to me" Jade informed as she pointed to her face and they looked at her shocked.

"Your biological mother beat you up?" Mr. West asked and Jade nodded upset.

"Not just her, she prepared a welcome party for me" She informed and looked down. "I don't even know how many people were there, I could just feel the kicks and punches and then I passed out"

"Oh my god how can she do that to her own child?" Adeline asked her husband angrily and he sighed.

"She is a psychopath" He responded and Jade took a breath.

"She won't leave me alone, she told me she'll make my life hell" Jade informed. "It was them and the worst part is that I helped them to set me up"

"How?" Mr. West asked and she rolled her eyes as she thought about it.

"They sent letters to each other every week and I delivered them but never read them, I was so stupid" Jade responded. "They were the only people who knew about my fake identity and how I looked like in costume, they knew where I lived and studied, they knew what I did every day, they knew I wouldn't have an alibi for Sundays, they knew everything! It has to be them….I don't know how but they did it"

"Okay Jade, I need you to tell me everything you told them and what they told you" Mr. West demanded and she nodded.

"I talked about school, my friends and you, I talked about my life now…I thought they were happy for me, they said they missed me and they pretended to care, they asked me about my day, about my hobbies and my free time, I told them I usually spent Sunday alone" Jade commented. "I should have known they were just playing me all this time"

"What else did they say to you?" Adeline asked.

"They said they knew I would come to them one day, they talked about me finding a purpose in life and kept repeating I was ready" Jade said.

"Ready for what?" Her father asked.

"For murder, they wanted me to continue their legacy, they wanted me to do what people think I did" She explained. "I always tried to change the subject but they kept bringing it up one way or another, they repeated it to the point that sometimes even I felt it was my true calling"

"You mean you considered killing girls?" Adeline asked and she sighed.

"Whenever I was with them I felt murder was the only way to impress them because nothing else I said was enough, I wanted them to be proud of me, I don't know how to explain it" Jade responded. "But I never actually planned on doing it, as soon as I left the room and changed back into my clothes I knew I wouldn't do it"

"Well, it all clicks but we need a way to prove it so could you get the letters you gave to that woman?" Mr. West asked.

"I don't know if she has them or if I can" She admitted. "But I'll try, I might get some help" she added as she thought of Amanda, it was her only choice.

"If you get them and they say something about the murders, we'll clear your name but we also need to find the person who actually committed the crimes" He explained. "If we manage to prove they planned the murders, we have a good shot at getting you a deal for the identity fraud charges and set you free" He commented and she smiled as she nodded.

"I'll do what I can"

A few days passed and the harassment against Jade didn't stop, she could barely find a time to be alone and in peace but she'd talked more to Amanda, she hadn't agreed to becoming her girl yet but she hoped to gain her favor so she was nicer and more open with her. The trial would be soon and she needed to find the evidence to clear her name.

One day Jade was sitting in her cell reading when she felt someone observing her, she looked up and saw one of the guards staring at her, he'd been watching her too closely for her liking but she tried not to overthink it. "Do I have something on my face?" Jade asked coldly and he smiled.

"You have a visitor, sweetheart" He said and she stood up, she could walk a lot better now and her eye had started to heal but she still had all the bruises.

"My name is Jade" She simply responded and walked out, he chuckled and followed her but when they were about to go into the visitation room she felt him grabbing her butt so she immediately turned around. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked angrily and he smirked.

"Go on darling, they're waiting or do you want me to send you to solitary for assaulting me?" He asked cynically and she stared at him full of rage. "No lawyers or visits down there, step in or I'm taking you"

Jade felt her blood boiling inside her body but she simply stepped into the room and the anger she felt quickly turned into shock when she saw Beck sitting on a chair behind the glass wall. He was looking down at first but then he saw her and he was clearly taken by surprise. She sat down in front of him and he took a breath before grabbing the phone next to him so she did too.

"Hi" Jade said.

"What happened to you?" He asked trying not to show his concern.

"My mom orchestrated a beating to welcome me, broke a couple of ribs but I'll be fine" Jade said and he looked at her surprised.

"Your mom did it? Weren't you close again? I thought she'd be glad to spend time with her legacy" Beck commented and she chuckled as she shook her head.

"Oh she is glad to spend time torturing me, she is making me pay for causing their arrest" Jade explained.

"I guess you can call it karma" He said.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Jade asked coldly. "You have no idea how horrible this place is"

"It doesn't compare to what you did to those little girls, this is what you deserve" He said and she stared at him hurt and upset at the same time.

"I didn't kill any of them but it's good to know you think I deserve torture" Jade said coldly and took a breath to push her tears back. "Why did you come?" She simply asked.

"I wanted to see you here, see you for what you really are: a sick criminal" He responded and sighed to keep his anxiety down. "That uniform, this place…it really has become your own, hasn't it? It's where you have always belonged, your nature couldn't keep itself under control"

"If that's all you came to say you can leave" Jade responded and he looked down.

"I loved you more than anything, I believed you until the last moment and you betrayed my trust" Beck affirmed and looked up at her so she saw the tears in his eyes. "How could you?" He asked full of rage as he smashed his hand against the glass and Jade stared at him sadly.

"I didn't, I just wanted to see my parents but I didn't kill anyone" She affirmed. "I know you won't believe me but don't lie, you never truly have"

"How can you say that after all the times I supported you?" Beck asked angrily.

"Yeah you did but you hardly believed me, you felt guilty because you thought I'd done it" Jade commented and smiled upset. "You are a hypocrite and screw you for saying what you said, you can't even imagine what I'm going through, as if it weren't enough with my mom's torture now I…" she started but then stopped, she wanted to mention the harassment from the guard but she didn't want Beck to say something even more hurtful to her.

"Now what?" He asked curiously.

"Why does it matter? You'll just say I deserve it" She affirmed. "I deserve all the worst"

"What is it? Someone called you a name?" He asked sarcastically and she smiled disappointedly.

"No Beck, one of the guards is harassing me, isn't that funny?" She asked back and his smile vanished.

"What do you mean harassing you? Like sexually?" Beck asked and she took a breath.

"I know right? I deserve it too" She simply said and he shook his head.

"You should tell someone" He responded.

"Every person in this place hates me, nothing is going to change so why even bother?" Jade asked. "Stop pretending you care, you're okay with a bunch of women beating me but not with some jerk touching me? That's weird" She said and he looked down. "Listen, for your peace of mind I'll tell you this, if they find me guilty you can bet I'll make that sentence really, really short" she commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked and she smiled sadly.

"I'd rather die than spend another day here" Jade admitted sadly and a couple of tears finally streamed down her face as she shrugged. "I guess I'll make up my mind after the trial, cross your fingers"

"No wait, I don't want you to die" He said, revealing his clear worry and fear, which he'd been hiding.

"But I do" Jade simply said and hung up the phone as she walked away.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**DO NOT FORGET TO TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"But I do" Jade simply said and hung up the phone as she walked away.

Beck didn't know how to feel about that visit, he was supposed to meet his friends at Tori's house that night and he hadn't told them he would go see her, but after having her face to face he felt confused and he wanted to talk it out.

"Hey" He said as he walked into the house and saw them all in the living room.

"Hey Beck" Tori said and he took a seat. "Did you get the letter too?" She asked.

"What letter?" Beck asked back.

"We have to testify in Jade's trial" Andre responded. "The letter arrived earlier today"

"It must be at home, I wasn't there today" He commented.

"Where were you?" Robbie asked curiously and he took a breath.

"I went to see Jade in prison" Beck informed and their eyes wide opened.

"You did that? Why?" Tori questioned confused.

"I needed to see her as the criminal she is" He affirmed and looked to the side thinking about it. "I couldn't forget about her and I thought that if I saw her in jail I would finally understand what she is but I think it just made it worse"

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"They beat her up…badly" Beck informed and sighed. "She looked so broken, I tried to be strong and feel nothing but I couldn't, she is not okay and it kills me to know it even though it shouldn't"

"Beck, last week she was still your girlfriend it's normal for you to feel bad for her" Tori affirmed. "I do too"

"That's not all, she told me it was her mother, that woman is torturing her" He commented and they looked at him confused.

"What? That doesn't make sense" Andre said.

"I know but she said that her mother is taking revenge for what Jade did, you know, getting them arrested" Beck explained.

"Talk about motherly love" Tori said with irony.

"She is having a really bad time" Beck added.

"Well it's prison after all" Robbie said.

"If they prove she did it, my dad said she's facing death penalty" Tori commented sadly.

"I think she would prefer that over prison" Beck responded and took a breath. "I'm afraid of what she might do if they find her guilty, she told me today and I don't think she was joking"

"Maybe she said it to make you feel bad" Andre commented. "She is a master manipulator, she played us all this time"

"No, she was serious I know her" He affirmed and covered his face as he took a deep breath. "I can't say I blame her, she also said some guard is harassing her and she can't do anything about it"

"Oh my god, that's horrible" Tori said worriedly. "She should tell the CEOs or something"

"Everyone hates her Tori, they want her to suffer as much as possible and she knows it" He responded. "She has no way out of this, I can't say I blame her for wanting to die but I don't want that"

"Well Beck, it's sad but she deserves to be in prison" Andre commented. "Think of all the things she did to those kids, she is a monster"

"There's something else" Beck said and took a breath.

"What?" Andre asked and he looked at them.

"I'm not so sure she did it" Beck admitted. "I think she might be actually innocent"

"But all the evidence is against her" Robbie said. "There is no other explanation"

"I know but I just feel it, I was so sure before I saw her but now I just don't know what to think" He admitted. "She keeps saying she didn't do it"

"Well duh! She wouldn't admit it to you before the trial, she is not an idiot" Tori responded. "I think you are just confused because you feel compassion for her"

"No it's not just that" Beck affirmed. "Listen I don't know how to explain it but I believe her, especially after seeing what her mother did, it doesn't make sense"

"I mean I don't believe her but I wish she were innocent, that would change everything but even then so what? We can't prove it" Tori commented and Beck sighed.

"I don't know, but we need to know the truth"

"Hey hottie, how was your visit time?" Amanda asked when Jade walked back into their cell.

"It was no one important" She simply said.

"Your face says otherwise" Amanda commented and laughed.

"I need a favor" Jade suddenly said and the woman immediately looked at her with a little smirk on her face.

"I'm listening" She said.

"I need to get something from Nathalie's cell, could you help me with that?" Jade asked.

"What could be so important? She'll kill ya" Amanda commented.

"A bunch of letters, I know she has them" She responded and smiled. "Come on Amanda, are you scared of her? I thought you were the leader here" She said teasing her on purpose.

"I see what you're doing princess but there are rules, I don't mess with her and she doesn't mess with me" Amanda said as she stood up and stepped closer to her. "But with a little incentive, I might get inspiration" she whispered on Jade's ear and kissed her neck.

"If you do this for me, I will be very impressed and very grateful" Jade said and smiled at her so she chuckled.

"God you are so pretty" Amanda said and grabbed her face. "You're so lucky to have this face, if you didn't things would be a lot harder for you" She affirmed.

"Lucky I do" Jade said almost cynically and Amanda smiled before smashing her lips against Jade's for a few seconds, then she let go of her face and nodded.

"Very well doll, tell me what ya need" Amanda said and Jade smiled, she wasn't happy about giving in to that woman's desires but she tried to think she was playing a role; in the end she needed her help and protection to get through the trial and win.

Amanda did what she'd promised and with her gang's help she managed to get in Nathalie's cell and searched everywhere, she found the letters under the mattress and took them all with her. Jade was in the cell just reading book because she wasn't sure when Amanda would act on her promise but then she saw her walking in with a huge smile on her face.

"I deserve a proper kiss now" Amanda affirmed and Jade immediately stood up.

"You got them?" She asked anxiously and the woman showed her the bunch of letters so she smiled happily and tried to grab them but Amanda pulled them away.

"Not so fast hon, I want my welcome kiss" She informed and Jade didn't want to do it but it was a low price to pay for her only shot at freedom, she sighed and smiled as she walked towards Amanda and started kissing her, she put her arms around her neck and the woman put hers on Jade's waist as they made out.

They kissed for about a minute and then Jade pulled back smiling, she was hoping she'd done a good job convincing her. "Can I get them now?" She asked seductively and Amanda squeezed her ass.

"You're good" Amanda said and handed her the letters so Jade pulled back and grabbed them.

"Thank you" She said excitedly and immediately sat down on her bed to read them, she needed to find proof of her innocence. Amanda simply laughed and laid down on her bed as well.

Jade called her dad that day and her parents visited her the next morning, he'd managed to get a special permission so Adeline would be able to see her daughter, even though she wasn't supposed to.

"I got them but you need to get them out before she comes for them" Jade said as she gave them the bunch of letters.

"Oh my god, how did you get them?" Her mother asked.

"I had some help" Jade informed.

"You need money to pay her off?" Mr. West asked assuming it had been another inmate.

"That's not the form of payment she wanted" She responded and they looked at her a little surprised.

"Oh god, baby…I'm so sorry you have to go through this" Adeline said. "You shouldn't have to be with anyone you don't want"

"I needed the letters and she'll keep me safe from Nathalie" Jade commented and they nodded.

"Just be careful, you don't need a prison romance gone wrong now" Mr. West commented and she chuckled.

"It's not romance, it's a transaction and I see it as a role" Jade said. "It's no big deal, at least now I have someone on my side…everyone else hates me and Nathalie won't stop harassing me"

"That's okay, it's good that you have allies but just know that you've opened a door you can't close, you'll have to continue with her until you're free; otherwise you'll be in great danger" Her father explained and she nodded. She'd thought of that already and she knew her chances at freedom were low so she needed Amanda to survive before and most likely even after the trial.

"I know"

Two days later Jade was awoken at 3am by Nathalie violently dragging her off her bed, which made her head hit the ground and she felt dizzy for a few seconds but her attention was brought back by a kick in her belly.

"Ah" Jade said in pain and covered her face.

"Hey back off" Amanda said as she pushed Nathalie away from Jade and she stood up as fast as she could.

"Where are they? Where are my letters you bitch?" She questioned angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jade said and Nathalie tried to reach her again but Amanda pushed her back.

"I said back off" Amanda said coldly and Nathalie laughed.

"I see, you're one of her whores now uh?" She commented and looked at Jade from top to bottom. "I should have seen it coming, you've always been a slut"

"Get the fuck out of my cell if you don't want me to kick your crazy ass back to hell" Amanda threatened.

"Don't play with me Amanda" Nathalie responded. "She belongs to me, she's my kid"

"She is mine now and you'll back off, your playtime is over and mine is just starting" Amanda said and pushed her back. "You mess with her, you mess with me and all my girls" she informed and Jade couldn't help to feel good, it was nice to be protected by someone like Amanda even though she didn't like the price she had to pay.

"This isn't over" Nathalie said to Jade and walked away so she exhaled relieved.

"Thank you" Jade said and Amanda hugged her.

"Let's go back to sleep" She said and they lied down on the bottom bed together, Jade felt weird but at least she knew she was safe.

The trial was just a few days away and Jade wanted to be ready, she wanted to know about law and just how badly they had her; her relationship with Amanda had kept her safe but she felt like a trophy wife just walking around next to her and letting her kiss her or touch her whenever she wanted to. However, Jade spent most of her time in the library just reading law books and preparing everything for the trial.

One evening Jade was in the library reading, she'd just finished a book so she stood up to put it back on the shelf and look for another, she was in the last section which was in the back and the other inmates had left but she didn't really pay attention to them. She was reading the titles when she noticed that there was a door behind the bookcase and she got curious, she pushed the bookcase back and left just enough space to slide through and get to the door.

Jade pulled the lock and opened the door but it was dark so she could only see a staircase going down, she didn't really feel comfortable going in so she simply closed the door and when she turned back she saw the guard who'd been harassing her standing right in front of her. He was blocking the only way out so she was trapped between the wall, the bookcase and him.

"Well, well…look what we have here" The man, whose name was Tom, said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't go in" Jade said and tried to walk forward hoping he'd move but he stood there. "Let me out, it's almost bed time and I need to be in my cell"

"You wanna see what's in there?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No that's fine, let me out" She demanded again and tried to push him back but he was bigger and stronger.

"Did you just touch me inmate?" Tom questioned coldly and she stared at him nervously. "Now you'll have to come with me" He said and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Get your hands off me!" Jade demanded louder and tried to pull her arm back but he simply opened the door and pushed her in, she was walking back so she felt she would fall down and everything was happening so fast that she couldn't focus on anything. "NO, STOP, LET ME OUT!" Jade screamed as she tried to go back to the library but he shut the door and quickly covered her mouth.

"Sh, sh, sh…easy" He said as he turned her around and embraced her from behind but he never uncovered her mouth. Tom pushed and dragged Jade all the way downstairs and she kept fighting him but he only laughed and ended up holding her up to take her to the back of what seemed to be a basement.

Tom slowly made Jade lay down on the floor but stayed on top of her to make sure she wouldn't run off and then cuffed her hands to the wall. "HELP! HEEEEEELP!" She screamed desperately while he made sure the cuffs wouldn't get loose.

"That's enough screaming sweetheart" He said as he took off his tie and put it in her mouth so she started crying terrified. "It'll be way easier if you just calm down and enjoy it, it's one hell of a punishment uh? You are getting the premium treatment, you should be grateful" He said and smiled cynically as he stroked her neck and her chest. "I look forward to spending the next 30 years down here with you"

* * *

**I know, things are getting worse and worse for Jade!**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I look forward to spending the next 30 years down here with you" He commented calmly as he unbuttoned his shirt and she pulled her arms forward to break free but it was useless. The cuffs wouldn't let her.

"Here we go, don't make it harder on yourself" He warned but as soon as he took a step closer she started kicking so he laughed, he managed to catch her legs in the air and forced her to open them as he got on top of her.

Jade was panicking, she couldn't scream or move and she was starting to feel she couldn't breathe. Tom pulled her pants and underwear down and she closed her eyes in pain, resignation and impotence because she knew she couldn't stop him; a few seconds later she finally felt him pushing himself inside her body and she cried more, she still tried to fight him but in the end there was nothing she could do, he had overpowered her.

Tom finished raping Jade after a while and by that time she was only staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face. "That was good, wasn't it?" He asked cynically as he got dressed but she didn't even look at him. "Come on, you need a bath" He said and Jade actually agreed with that, she felt so dirty that she had the need to scrub every inch of her body a dozen times.

Tom cuffed Jade's hands behind her back and took her to the old dusty bathroom in the basement, he simply took off all her clothes and made her step into the shower; she still had her mouth covered and she couldn't move but at that point she didn't even want to, she wanted to lay down in the bathtub and drown.

"Gotta love water and soap, they erase everything" He said and smiled as he dressed Jade again while she stared at him coldly. "If you were thinking about filing any complaint, it's too late now" He added and laughed. "Let's go inmate, you're out of your cell after time" He said almost cynically and she looked down feeling she would explode.

The guard took Jade upstairs, locked the door and when they were in the library he took the cuffs and the tie off, then he gave her a peck and smiled. "Go to your cell now or you're going straight to solitary for breaking the rules" He said and she simply started walking out of the library but his voice stopped her. "I didn't hear your thank you" He added and more tears started streaming down her face as she walked away, hearing his laughter behind her and feeling his scent on her even after the shower.

Jade walked back into her cell and saw Amanda on her bed reading but as soon as she saw her she put the book down. "Where were you? Taking a shower this late?" She asked but Jade didn't say anything, she simply climbed into bed, hugged her legs and started crying into her lap. Amanda was confused so she sat down next to her.

"Hey I asked you a question" Amanda said. "Look at me when I talk to you" She ordered but Jade didn't obey so she grabbed her head and tried to make her look up.

"Just leave me alone" Jade said without facing her and covered her head as she cried so Amanda noticed her wrists were bruised; she'd hurt herself trying to break the cuffs.

"The hell happened to you?" She asked disconcertedly but Jade didn't say anything, which was making Amanda upset so she forced Jade to face her and saw her red eyes. "Did that bitch hit you again?" She asked but Jade shook her head, she felt so helpless and so alone that she just wanted to cling on to Amanda and never leave her side, she was terrified of that place.

"God damn it girl, tell me what happened" Amanda demanded.

"He…he raped me" Jade confessed and broke out crying again so Amanda's mouth dropped.

"What? Who?" She questioned surprised.

"The guard…" Jade responded. "I was at the library and then he came…and he dragged me to the basement, he cuffed me and…did it" she said as she remembered it and closed her eyes disgusted. "Oh god, he raped me" she said and broke out crying even more.

"Son of a bitch" Amanda said and shook her head angrily. "Hey look at me" She demanded and grabbed Jade's chin to make her look up. "Stop crying and listen to me" She ordered and Jade took breaths to calm down. "He is gonna pay for it"

"He showered me, all the evidence is gone…and he will just keep doing it" Jade said scared as the tears streamed down her face.

"No that's not gonna happen, he won't have a dick to do it with" Amanda informed and Jade stared at her confused. "You'll get the best revenge baby, I promise you"

A few days went by and Jade made sure to stay with Amanda at all times but they had to set their plan in action so one afternoon she walked by Tom on her way to the library and he smiled maliciously. He thought he'd have another chance so he waited until it was almost night time again and found her reading by the last bookcase.

"Hey cupcake, ready for more?" He asked and she looked at him scared.

"Please don't hurt me" She responded and he smiled.

"Let's get going, unless you want me to cuff you" Tom said and she looked down nervously but she stood up and walked into the basement slowly. "Wow…that's a change from last time, kind of takes the fun away though" He commented as they walked through the room and when they got to the back she simply laid down on the floor and he laughed. "No kicks? No screaming?" He asked.

"Don't hit me please" Jade begged and he smiled as he got on top of her.

"No worries, you'll love it" He said and started kissing her neck but then everything turned black. Amanda hit his head with a stick and he passed out so Jade pushed him off her and stood up.

"Here you have it babe, playtime" Amanda said and chuckled so Jade smiled, she hated that man so much and to have him at her mercy made her feel so powerful. The woman used his own cuffs to restrain his hands and feet, covered his mouth and broke his clothes with his scissors, she was wearing gloves and so was Jade so they felt safe.

"I can't believe he is here" Jade commented.

"Enjoy yourself" Amanda said and smirked. "Do what you want with him"

Jade wasn't unfamiliar with pain, she'd experienced it and she knew how to cause it, she knew exactly what to do to make someone suffer just enough that they don't die quickly but make them feel they would. She got down on her knees and began, feeling more and more relieved after each cut, after each drop of blood, trying to hurt him only until she felt satisfied but it was never enough.

Tom was later awoken by Amanda only to see his penis hanging above his face in Jade's hand. "Hey there" She said smiling. "You're probably really confused and really weak right now, as you can see…Your little friend here had to leave you" Jade commented cynically and Amanda laughed so he started breathing heavily and crying terrified, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You see asshole, you thought you'd just rape me and get away with it but that's not how life works" Jade affirmed. "Now for the final touch, I think you can have a taste of your very own chocolate" She said and uncovered his mouth only to put his genital inside it, which made him burst into tears of desperation and both women just laughed watching him struggle.

He bled to death staring at Jade's eyes and she felt so full of life that she wanted to repeat the experience all over again, killing that man had been the most fulfilling thing she'd ever done and even though it scared her, in the end blood is thicker than water and she wasn't her parents, but she was their child.

Three days later the body was finally found but they couldn't trace it back to Jade, the cameras had been broken and there was no DNA at the scene so it remained an open case. "Hey Hannah, how are you doing?" Nathalie asked as she approached Jade in the hallway.

"Just back off or I'll tell Amanda" Jade threatened.

"I heard what happened to that guard, who could have done such a thing?" She asked and Jade shrugged.

"My money is on you" Jade said and her mother chuckled.

"Such a shame he didn't get to play with you again, gone too soon" Nathalie said and Jade immediately realized what she meant, she'd been involved in her rape.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jade said trying to contain her anger.

"You do" Nathalie said and smiled. "You liked it, didn't you? I mean after being with Amanda for so long you needed a man, you should be thankful" she added and she felt the rage running through her veins.

"You are disgusting" Jade said coldly.

"So you do know what I'm talking about" Her mother said cynically but Jade ignored her and tried to walk away. "Not so fast" She said as she pushed her back and pinned her to the wall.

"Back off or I'll tell Amanda" Jade said but Nathalie only laughed.

"You feel confident because you stole the letters right?" She asked. "But don't get your hopes up, love, I'm going to make sure you rot in this dark hole with me for the rest of your life"

"I said get off me" Jade responded and pushed her away.

"You killed this one but there are many others who would love to take you to the basement" Nathalie commented as Jade glared at her angrily. "I hope Amanda is comfortable with sharing her whore"

"Go to hell" Jade exclaimed.

"I'll meet you there" Her mother said and winked at her as she walked away. Jade simply took a breath and tried not to cry but she was so angry that she felt she would explode, she hated her mother with every fiber of her being and she hated herself even more for having been so stupid to fall for her trap.

Beck had been thinking about Jade a lot for weeks but he hadn't gone back to the prison, he had a hunch that she was innocent but his friends had made him doubt. They weren't convinced and he knew they had reasons to, he did too but he really wanted to believe her.

"Hey guys" Tori said as she joined her friends in lunch.

"Hi" Cat responded.

"What are you reading?" Tori asked Andre and he turned to her.

"An article about Jade" He responded.

"What does it say?" Beck asked.

"It's a recap of the cases and the process, it's been nine weeks since they caught her" Andre commented.

"Nine weeks? That's over two months, I thought it'd been less" Tori commented.

"No, she's been in prison for nine weeks" He verified and Beck sighed mortified, he had visited her after two weeks and then he'd postponed it because he didn't really know what he wanted to say to her; part of him wanted to say he believed her but part of him also made him doubt. However, he wanted to know how she was doing, he hoped she was okay but he knew that wasn't the case.

"When is the trial?" Robbie asked.

"Still a few weeks ahead, I think" Tori said. "Do you guys know what you'll say?"

"The truth" Andre said.

"That's gonna send her to death row" Beck said upset.

"Why? I didn't see her kill anyone but I won't lie to protect her, if she did kill those girls she deserves to pay" Andre responded.

"I hope they take the death penalty off the table" Tori commented.

"I hope they find her innocent" Beck said.

"And what if she isn't? What if they set her free but she is guilty?" Andre asked and Beck thought about it.

"Something tells me she isn't" He responded.

"That's not an answer" Robbie said.

"Our testimonies won't matter a lot anyway, we weren't witnesses…They'll probably ask us about her character" Tori commented.

"Which is…" Andre said and they sighed.

"Yeah, that doesn't help" Beck said coldly and rolled his eyes at him.

"Calm down, it's not our fault she is like…that" Andre said. "We all thought the same thing when we found out about her parents, it just explains a lot about her and the way she is"

"The fact she likes creepy stuff doesn't make her crazy or a killer" Beck affirmed.

"No but what she did to those girls does, all the evidence can be traced back to her" Andre said.

"We didn't see her doing it!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

"Don't fight over this, it's useless" Tori said and sighed. "Let's just say what we know and see what happens, if she is innocent they'll set her free and if she isn't then justice is justice…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) Remember to tell me all your thoughts, the more detail the better! **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey doll" Amanda said as she joined Jade in the cell and she faked a little smile.

"Hey" She said.

"Look what I just got" She said and handed her a box of expensive chocolates. "Just for ya"

"Thanks" Jade said but she didn't seem very enthusiastic.

"What's the matter?" Amanda asked confused and Jade sighed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my childhood with Nathalie" She commented.

"It must have been hell" Amanda said and Jade looked down. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just…" Jade started and took a breath. "She never loved me, she never cared and it makes me so angry that I ruined the life I had just to be able to see her again" she said and shook her head. "And what did I get? I am in prison, I was beaten and I was raped all because of her" she said.

"I'm still working on something to get back at her for that" Amanda informed. "That crazy ass bitch thinks she got away with it but I never forget"

"Why are you so nice to me? You already got what you wanted" Jade said and Amanda chuckled.

"Am I really that shallow to you?" She asked. "I told you I take care of my girls, this is family" she affirmed and Jade gave her a little smile. "You are part of it now and I will do what it takes to keep you safe, besides…you're my special little doll" Amanda said and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Jade asked and Amanda smiled.

"Taste of her own medicine but in my style" She said excitedly and winked at her. "She'll never forget it"

A few days later it was finally time to put Amanda's plan in action so she paid off the guards to stay away from the showers while Nathalie was there. "Hey, hey, hey…look what you got there" Amanda said as she walked into the showers and Jade's mother turned around angrily.

"Get the fuck out of here" She ordered but Amanda only smiled.

"You're not bad for a woman of your age" She commented and Nathalie laughed.

"What is it? You already bored of my daughter?" She asked. "Too bad, go find yourself a new whore, dyke" she added and Amanda shook her head.

"I thought I'd made myself clear, no one touches my girls and gets away with it" Amanda said coldly and then some other inmates started walking into the showers with broom sticks in their hands so Nathalie grabbed the towel.

"What the fuck is this?" Nathalie asked trying to hide her nervousness as she covered herself but Amanda only smiled viciously.

"Come here babe" Amanda shouted and Jade walked into the bathroom as well so her mother looked at her angrily. "Your call, tell them when to start" she said and kissed her cheek so Jade smirked at her mother.

"Start what?" Nathalie asked.

"I know you like a good party" Jade commented and smiled maliciously. "Enjoy!" She exclaimed and walked away so Amanda nodded at her friends and they all started surrounding Nathalie. She kept trying to push them away but there were too many of them so they held her arms, head and legs and proceeded to rape her, sodomize her and beat her with the sticks.

Jade wasn't in the showers anymore but she was outside and she could hear her mother's desperate screams, part of her felt guilty but she also remembered what the guard had done to her and what her own mother had done to her and she closed her eyes enjoying her revenge. It was comforting to know Nathalie was paying for it.

About an hour later they finally stopped the torture and simply left Nathalie on the floor of the showers, she'd passed out and they'd finished so they walked out and Amanda saw Jade standing in the corner opposite the door.

"She regretted being born" Amanda said satisfied and Jade sighed. "It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes" Jade responded. "Yet I feel…empty" she admitted.

"It's been a long day, let's go to bed" Amanda said as she put her arm around Jade's waist and they went back to their cell.

Next day Jade and Amanda went to the dining hall to get lunch and saw Nathalie returning from the nursery room; she was covered in bruises and she could barely walk but she kept her eyes on Jade from the moment she stepped inside.

"Ignore her" Amanda said because Jade was looking back at her.

"She is not gonna stay like this" She commented. "I know her"

"Let her try and I'll send her to hell once and for all" Amanda said and glared at Nathalie as she let Jade walk ahead. More weeks passed and nothing happened, Nathalie had healed but she hadn't attempted to hurt Jade so she felt safe, she knew that as long as she had Amanda by her side nothing bad would happen to her.

One day, on Jade's three month anniversary in prison, she and Amanda were in their cell along with other inmates just talking and playing cards when a female guard approached her.

"West, you have a visitor" She informed and Jade looked at her confused, she'd just seen her parents so she didn't know who it was.

"Who are you expecting?" Amanda asked her as Jade stood up from her lap. She'd had to change her appearance and attitude to fit the expectations she faced by becoming Amanda's girl, she wore her shirt buttoned down a little and with a knot on her waist, revealing part of her belly. Amanda also gave her some makeup and she always wore it as well but she actually liked that, every day when she put it on she imagined she was back in her normal life getting ready for her day; that was as normal as life in prison could get.

"I have no idea" She said and Amanda nodded as she let go of her hand.

"Go on, don't be long" She said and Jade nodded, she liked to be with Amanda because it made her feel safe, powerful and less lonely but sometimes it annoyed her because she felt like a pet.

"Yeah" Jade said with a fake little smile and walked away with the guard. She went into the visitation room and saw Beck there, it'd been months since his last visit so she was confused. He'd spent a long time debating whether to go see her or not but he ended up deciding to trust her and tell her how he felt.

Jade took a breath and sat down in front of the glass but she looked completely different from what Beck remembered. Both in appearance and attitude, she seemed a lot more confident, which made him feel better but it was weird for him to see her like that; she looked like she was completely adapted to prison.

"Hey" Beck said. "You look…better" He commented but her face remained cold.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see you and know how you're doing" Beck responded. "I see you've changed your…look" he added slightly confused.

"Yeah, things I must do to survive here" Jade commented.

"Is it the guard that harassed you? He makes you dress like this?" Beck questioned worriedly and she laughed.

"That man is not a problem anymore" She said.

"You got him fired?" Beck asked.

"He is dead" Jade informed and his eyes wide opened.

"What?" He asked confused and she nodded.

"Oh but don't worry, he made me pay for my sins before he left" Jade said almost cynically, that was a topic that hurt her but she didn't want to show weakness in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Beck questioned.

"He raped me" she responded and he sat back from the shock. "Like two months ago, it was quite a night" she said sarcastically.

"Wha…what?" He asked shocked and angry, he couldn't really process what she'd just said. "Are you serious?"

"Don't pretend to care I know you don't, I mean maybe you're glad" Jade responded upset. "Last time you were here you told me I deserved the worst and I got it so you can go in peace" she added and he shook his head. "My mom planned it you know? Such a loving woman" she said as she tried to push her tears back to keep her tough attitude.

"No, tell me you're lying" Beck said still in shock.

"Why would I lie? Oh right, you think I'm a pathological liar too" She commented and he took a breath to remain calm. "There's a basement here you know? No one hears your screams when you're down there, it's quite convenient actually…I doubt I was the first to visit it" she commented casually but he knew she was aching inside and so was he.

"Jade I'm so sorry this happened to you" Beck said. "That fucking son of a bitch…" he added as he thought about it feeling the rage running through his veins.

"Well, he is gone now and he had a really bad time before he died" Jade commented and he looked at her suspiciously, he knew she'd done it but he didn't even feel sorry for him. He actually wished he'd had the chance to do it himself. "I mean I wasn't there but that's what I heard" she added cynically, she wanted to reaffirm his thoughts about her, she wanted him to know she had done it and her face showed it, she was enjoying it.

"I'm glad to know that, he deserved it" Beck responded and Jade's cynical smile turned into a confused expression, she expected him to call her psycho and leave but he seemed rather pleased with the fact she'd killed the man.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I did it?" Jade asked disconcertedly.

"Honestly? I don't care, I would kill him myself if he were alive" Beck responded and she thought about it.

"Wow…I didn't think you'd react like this" She said sincerely and he looked down ashamedly, he didn't like to know she truly felt he wished her the worst.

"Why do you have to dress like then?" He asked confused trying to change the topic and she looked to the side.

"Amanda likes to see me like this" Jade commented and he looked at her a little surprised but he tried to keep it cool, he didn't really have a say in that situation because he'd broken up with her.

"Amanda…" Beck said and nodded. "That's new"

"Being in prison is new too" Jade responded. "She protects me, I'd be dead if it weren't for her"

"Do you like her?" Beck asked curiously and a little jealous.

"Why did you come Beck? The truth" Jade asked back coldly and he took a breath.

"I don't know, Jade…I guess I had doubts" He said sincerely. "I'm not so convinced you killed those girls anymore" He admitted and she stared at him surprised, she had not expected that.

"What made you change your mind?" Jade asked confused. "The last time I saw you, you believed I was the worst person on the planet, didn't you say I belonged in here?"

"I'm sorry for what I said" He admitted. "I just…I don't know, I think seeing you that time made me doubt"

"That took you long enough, it's been over two months" Jade said. "I thought you'd moved on" she added.

"I tried but I can't, I can't be okay knowing you're here and that you're going to go to trial for the murders" Beck admitted.

"Isn't that the justice you wanted?" She asked.

"You said you were innocent, were you lying?" He asked back and she sighed.

"I didn't kill those girls" Jade affirmed. "But I know they'll find me guilty so my chances are either staying here or dying, take your pick" she said and a tear streamed down her face, every time she thought about her future she felt an overwhelming hopelessness.

"No we can't let that happen" Beck said and she looked at him disconcertedly.

"I didn't expect you to ever say this" Jade admitted and took a breath. "Thank you for believing me" she said sincerely and he gave her a little smile. He just wanted to break through the glass and hug her.

"It's all gonna be okay" He affirmed and she smiled sadly as she looked down.

"It's not looking so good" She commented. "Not even with the letters I stole from Nathalie"

"Letters?" Beck asked.

"She and my dad sent mail to each other through me, they set me up and I helped them without knowing it" Jade said and his eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god" He said and shook his head as she sighed.

"I was an idiot to think they cared about me, all they've wanted since they were arrested was to make me pay" Jade commented. "And they got it"

"No, no this is not gonna end like this, we'll get you out of here" Beck said and she chuckled sadly.

"How?" She asked and he thought about it for several seconds.

"Just…trust me"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND AGAIN, DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS! **


	13. Chapter 13

Jade left the visitation room feeling more hopeful because having Beck's trust back meant a lot to her. She was just following the guard and thinking about what had happened but when she came back to the present she realized she wasn't going back to her cell, she was going to the dining room.

"Why are we coming here?" Jade asked confused as she stepped inside but her question was answered as soon as she saw her mother and her friends waiting by the entrance; it wasn't lunch time yet so it was empty. "I'm leaving" She said and tried to turn around but the guard was walking away and the other inmates closed the door.

"Hey honey" Nathalie said.

"If you hurt me Amanda is going to make you regret it and you know it" Jade said trying not to sound scared.

"You thought you would just set me up for something like what happened and I'd forget it?" Nathalie asked as she walked towards her and Jade walked back but the other inmates held her.

"What are you gonna do? Beat me? Rape me again? It's been done before and you know it'll come back to you ten times worse" Jade affirmed and Nathalie smiled.

"Amanda won't last forever, she'll find a younger and prettier girl soon and you'll be left all alone again" Her mother commented.

"Yeah, come back when that happens but now she is with me" Jade responded bravely. "Tell your minions to let go of me" she ordered.

"Oh no, I have something better for you" Nathalie said and raised her eyebrow at her friends so they started tying Jade up and covering her mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream. She was fighting them as hard as she could but they dragged her into the kitchen and locked the door.

"Clear" One of the inmates said as she made sure no one was coming and Nathalie got on her knees next to her daughter.

"I'm gonna give you something you can never forget" She said and smiled as she opened Jade's uniform. "This is you, this is what you've done and you will never change that" Nathalie affirmed as she looked into Jade's eyes and started writing on her belly with a knife.

"MMMMMM" Jade tried to scream and move desperately as she felt the hot blade moving through her skin.

"Hold her tight" Nathalie ordered and all her friends kept Jade immobile while her mother tortured her. She continued writing calmly while Jade cried her eyes out and felt she would pass out from the horrible pain she was experiencing; her body was shaking, she was sweating and she could barely remain conscious.

Nathalie spent around half an hour torturing Jade and by the time she was done Jade was just on the floor trembling in pain and with several tears streaming down her face; there was also some blood on the floor but it wasn't enough to actually threaten her life, it was just the remaining of the message her mother had made on her.

"There, it's on you now" Nathalie said and smiled at her daughter. "Know who you are" she added coldly and walked away; the inmates untied Jade and dragged her out to the hallway but simply left her there and she didn't feel strong enough to stand up so she stayed on the floor.

Jade didn't know what her mother had written on her skin but she was afraid to see it; however, after spending several minutes on the floor she slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom because she had to see how bad her injuries were, the pain she felt was unlike anything she'd experienced before, not even the torture her parents had put her through before their arrest.

Jade stood in front of the mirror and noticed all the mascara under her eyes but then she looked down and finally saw how red and hurt her belly was. At first she didn't really know what Nathalie had done but then she looked more closely and realized there were letters but her reflection was flipped.

"What…" Jade whispered as she looked carefully and realized that the letters said Danielle, Annie, Julia, Theresa and Jane. The names were in smaller letters on the left side of her belly and on the other, _Hannah _in bigger letters was written.

Those names meant a lot to Jade and Nathalie knew it "Know who you are" She whispered to herself as she looked at her injuries in the mirror and some tears streamed down her face. She couldn't deal with that situation any longer.

Jade went back to her cell and Amanda immediately stood up "What the hell?" She asked confused and her friends helped Jade to get to her bed.

"It hurts" Jade said and closed her eyes in pain as she opened her uniform and showed Amanda the cuts so her eyes wide opened.

"That fucking bitch" Amanda said angrily. "She will pay for this, don't worry" she added and looked at her friends. "You take her to the nursery room and stay with her, anyone touches her and it's on you" she said to one of them. "And you go get the others, we have to make a plan" she said to her other friend and she nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Jade asked as the inmate helped her to stand up and Amanda smirked.

"You don't have to worry about anything" Amanda said as she stroked her cheek and nodded at her friend so she would take her away. Jade was indeed taken to the nursery room and kept there overnight but her injuries weren't bad so she was sent back the next day.

"Welcome back baby" Amanda said gladly and gave her a kiss. "I got a surprise for you"

"What happened?" Jade asked nervously and Amanda chuckled maliciously. "What did you do?"

"Ya mama won't be able to touch you again, she no longer has hands" Amanda said and smiled viciously as Jade's mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, did you really?" Jade asked shocked.

"She had it coming" She responded and laughed along with her friends. "She screamed so loud, I thought my ears would explode but then we shut her mouth and she saw me cutting them off…oh god, it was priceless"

"Wow…" Jade said as she sat down from the shock, she knew that had been monstrous but part of her was happy, part of her even wished she'd been there to see it. "Where is she now?"

"Probably still in her cell unconscious or on her way to the nursery room but relax, she can't prove we did it and even if she did, I got a life sentence anyway so adding years to it won't make a big difference" Amanda commented and Jade took a breath.

"Thank you" She said sincerely. "You've done a lot for me"

"You're worth it" Amanda affirmed and nodded at her friends so they would leave them alone. "I have a question, why did she write those names on you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Jade said.

"Please, I need to know" Amanda insisted and Jade looked at her ashamedly.

"Those are girls from my past, girls that meant a lot to me" She explained. "Don't make me say more, please"

"Alright" Amanda said and there was silence for a few seconds. "Are you ready for the trial? It's next week"

"I know" Jade said and sighed. "The first day of the rest of my life…"

The day of the trial finally came and Jade felt she was going crazy, she was so scared and anxious that she'd had a never ending headache. Everything felt surreal, she was wearing her prison uniform and her father was right next to her; there was a lady on the table across from her, who she knew was the prosecutor and there was a judge and a jury.

The room was crowded with people who hated her and some others who praised her, the families of the dead girls were on the wing behind the prosecutor and their supporters held up signs with hate messages for Jade. There was press right outside the courtroom and every time the door opened cameras going off could be heard. The initial arguments were made and Jade simply sat there watching everything like it was a movie, she couldn't process the fact she was about to face her fate.

"The people call Nathalie Rivers to the stand" The prosecutor, whose name was Alice Miller, said and the back door opened to show two police officers escorting Nathalie to the stand; she had bandages on both of her now handless arms and she was walking to the stand while keeping her eyes on Jade. She took the oath and sat down while looking at her daughter, who was looking back at her. "Mrs. Rivers, have you been in contact with your daughter in the last year?" The woman asked.

"Yes, she started visiting over six months ago, she dressed up as a doctor and came in every Saturday" Nathalie informed.

"And what did you talk about?" Alice asked.

"Stuff, things a daughter can only say to her mother" She responded and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Be more specific" The lawyer demanded.

"She complained about her life and how boring it was" Nathalie said.

"Boring how?"

"She said her fosters were annoying and overbearing, especially the mom, she said the dad usually ignored her but he was a good ATM" Nathalie said and Jade shook her head upset, that was a lie. "Look, there they are!" She said as she pointed to them with her face and they stared back at her coldly. "Are you really on her side? You should have heard the things she said about you"

"Things like what?" The lawyer asked.

"Relevance" Mr. West said.

"Oh this is relevant for you, believe me" Nathalie said.

"Establishing personality" Alice added.

"I'll allow it" The judge said. "Answer the question"

"She said she'd always wanted to see us but she knew she couldn't, not if she wanted to keep their trust" Nathalie commented. "She was planning on becoming an heir soon, she told me all about her plan you know?" She said and looked at Jade's adoptive parents. "The little monster you're defending wanted you dead, she wanted to kill you…You should be grateful with me for accusing her, I saved your lives" Nathalie affirmed.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Jade screamed angrily as she stood up and her father immediately sat her down again.

"Jade calm down" Her father said but she shook her head and looked back at her mother.

"Mom she is lying" Jade said desperately and Adeline nodded to make her feel better.

"Sit down honey" She whispered and Jade took a breath as she sat down again.

"Another outburst and I'm sending you to a cell for the remaining of the trial" The judge said and she nodded.

"Yes your honor" Mr. West said and put his hand on Jade's so she exhaled.

"You two are doomed" Nathalie commented.

"Get back to your answer, what else did she say?" Alice asked.

"She always complained about her fosters and her friends at school, she said they were all idiots" She responded and the gang looked at each other not knowing what to believe, they could picture her saying that. "She said her life was boring, that she missed the thrill of living with us, all the fun we had"

"I understand you and your husband tortured Jade prior to your arrest, how would that be fun?" The lawyer asked.

"That just happened once because she let our girl go but she knew we loved her, the punishment we gave her looked bad and I'm sure she made it bigger than it actually was to look like a victim" Nathalie said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"So you're saying you didn't hurt her all the time?" The lawyer asked.

"God no, she is our child" Nathalie said. "I know she said we abused her but that was only to hide her true self, I won't deny we did hurt her that time but she didn't mention all the other days, did she? She is far from innocent, she had quite some fun when she lived with us" Nathalie commented and chuckled as she turned to Jade. "Should I tell them the details, hon? Or should you?"

"Please go ahead" The lawyer said and Nathalie smiled.

"For starters she helped us by bringing in the girls, one way or another, she even came up with ideas and sometimes brought girls we hadn't asked her for" She commented. "And when she got older she asked us to let her join in the games"

"By games you mean torturing the victims?" Alice asked and Nathalie sighed.

"Yeah"

"What else did she do?" Alice questioned.

"At first she just stood there watching and making a cut here and there, then she got more comfortable and started burning the girls, whipping them, drawing on their skin with a knife and things like that, she especially liked to cut their fingers off or cut them open because she was fascinated by the human body" Nathalie commented and Jade covered her face embarrassedly, not everything her mother was saying was true but some things were and she knew everyone believed her.

"How old was she then?" The prosecutor asked.

"She did all this from ten to thirteen, which was when we were arrested" Nathalie commented. "She liked what we did, she wanted to do it too and she did" she affirmed. "Danielle Gomez, Annie Anthon, Julia Anderson, Theresa Wilson and Jane Allen"

"Those were the girls she tortured with you?" Alice asked and Nathalie chuckled.

"No, those were the girls she killed"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update but I was super busy. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;) What do you think really happened? Is she innocent or not? **

**LET ME KNOW ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND GUESSES! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"No, those were the girls she killed" Nathalie informed and the gang's eyes wide opened along with her parents'.

"Are you saying the defendant murdered five girls when she was thirteen?" Alice asked.

"Objection!" Mr. West shouted.

"I'll allow it, answer the question" The judge said and Jade looked down holding her face.

"No, she killed the first two while she was twelve, they were her birthday present and she was really excited to do it" Nathalie informed and the gang looked at each other completely disgusted, Beck didn't really know what to believe, part of him felt she was being honest but at the same time he felt everything she was saying felt too convenient.

"Why didn't you say this before? I understand these cases were part of your sentence" Alice commented.

"Of course they were but my Hannah was a kid, I didn't want her in prison and she is not stupid, she would never confess to that" Nathalie said. "But she is an adult now and she must own up to her faults just like her father and I did"

"Okay well, unfortunately that crime is not part of this trial so let's get back to our murders" The prosecutor said. "Did Jade ever mention anything about killing people these days?"

"Yeah I told you, she was bored and she always said she wanted to fulfill her purpose in life" Nathalie said and Jade shook her head angrily. "I tried to talk her out of it because I never wanted her to be in prison but one day she just showed up and said she'd started her own legacy"

"Legacy?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she wanted everyone to remember her for her own crimes, as her own person, not for us" Nathalie explained. "So she started killing those girls, she knew she'd be caught eventually but she told me she wanted to get to at least twenty five before the police found her"

"That's why you went to the CEO and told him who she was?" The prosecutor asked.

"Yes, listen I know what I did to all those girls and I'm not proud of it, I have made peace with my god and I thought the least I could do was stop the monster I created" Nathalie affirmed with tears in her eyes. "It's not her fault to be like this, it's ours but she is what she is now and we can't turn back time, we can only stop her from doing more harm"

"May I ask what happened to your hands?" The lawyer asked.

"She did it, she cut my hands as revenge for telling on her" Nathalie said and Mr. West turned to Jade so she looked back at him nervously, she couldn't entirely deny it. "And not only that, she's dating another inmate and together they've made my life hell since the day she arrived, I thought we would reconnect but she was furious with me for accusing her"

"Your own daughter cut your hands off?" The lawyer asked shocked and Nathalie nodded as she cried.

"She really is ruthless, you have no idea what she's capable of! She's done so many things since she arrived and started the romance with the gang leader" Nathalie said. "Ask her about that dead guard, Tom, she knows more than you think…I know she did it" she affirmed and Beck felt his heart beating faster just like Jade, only they knew that what the woman was saying was true.

"How can you be so sure?" The lawyer asked.

"Because he raped her, I heard him talking about it to another guard" Nathalie said and Jade's parents immediately turned to her because she hadn't told them anything; she was simply looking down ashamedly and angrily as her eyes filled with tears.

"What?" Tori whispered shocked and Beck took a breath to remain calm.

"Jade…" Her father said to her but she didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"So you think she killed him as revenge for her rape?" The lawyer asked.

"I have no doubt" Nathalie responded. "He was found with his penis in his mouth, he bled to death in the basement, which is where he'd raped her according to what I heard"

"Objection! This trial is not an accusation party, we are here to deal with the murders of the girls" Mr. West said.

"I have to agree with the defense, the new accusations are not to be taken into account for this trial" The judge said.

"Just stop her please, she won't stop and you need to do something to keep her away from everyone, only you can stop all this slaughter" Nathalie affirmed.

"Yes we can, thank you" Alice said.

Michael Johnson was called to the stand and he basically repeated the same story his wife had said, he talked about his past crimes, Jade's crimes and how she'd told him all about her plans but he said he never accused her because he wanted her to be safe. By the time their testimonies were over Jade knew her case was screwed, there was nothing she could say to change the jury's minds. They thought she was a psycho.

"This can't be happening, they can't just sit there and lie like this" Jade said to her parents as she walked in circles anxiously during the recess.

"Apparently they can" Adeline commented. "And they are convincing"

"You didn't believe what they said about me, did you?" Jade asked. "I never said I wanted to kill you, they said it to make you hate me"

"And the other things? Were you raped?" Adeline asked fearfully and Jade looked at her not knowing what to respond but then a couple of tears started streaming down her face as she nodded.

"Oh god" Mr. West said shocked and took a breath.

"Oh my god, honey" Adeline said and hugged her so Jade hugged her back. "I'm so sorry"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her father asked.

"I didn't want you to be worried, it'd happened anyway" Jade said as she broke the hug. "And he paid for it" she said and her parents looked at each other, they knew she'd actually killed him.

"Deny everything, they can't know he raped you or your motive will be clear" Her father said and then they saw Beck and the gang approaching.

"What do you want?" Adeline asked coldly as she wiped the tears away.

"We wanted to talk to Jade" Tori said shyly and Jade turned to them emotionlessly.

"Are you ready to give your speeches and send me to death row?" She asked and they looked at each other.

"We don't want you to die, we just want justice" Andre affirmed.

"Did you cut her hands for real?" Robbie asked surprised and she rolled her eyes.

"Not directly" Jade said. "My…girlfriend did" she informed and they looked at each other not knowing what to respond.

"Why?" Adeline asked, she didn't feel sorry for her but she found it gruesome.

"She spent half an hour drawing on my belly with a burning knife, I can show you the scars" Jade commented, it was clear she didn't feel guilty. "Amanda made her pay"

"That woman is sadistic, are you sure you can trust her?" Mr. West asked.

"She's only helped me all this time, I know I can" She affirmed.

"What did she draw on you?" Tori asked.

"Five names, you've already heard them" She responded coldly.

"Hold on, why would she write that?" Adeline asked confused but deep inside she knew the answer.

"Did you actually kill those girls she talked about?" Cat asked nervously and Jade looked at her not knowing what to respond.

"I don't want to talk about that" Jade said and looked down so her parents looked at each other suspiciously.

"Jade, those crimes are not in this trial but I need to know the truth" Her father said and she looked at him nervously. "Did you harm those girls? Did you kill them?"

"Dad…" Jade said with a shaky voice and he took a breath.

"Answer me" He demanded and Jade hesitated for several seconds but she finally spoke.

"Yes" She said ashamedly and looked down so her mother sat down from the shock and the gang looked at each other. "But you have to listen to me, it's not how they said it"

"Did you or did you not kill them?" Her father asked coldly and she stared at him scared.

"Yes" Jade admitted and her father took a breath.

"Oh my god you were a kid, how does a kid even do that? How sick do you need to be?" Andre asked shocked.

"No you don't understand" Jade said.

"Then explain it" Adeline demanded upset.

"The first two were my birthday present, the day the picture you saw on TV was taken" Jade informed. "They forced me to do it, they threatened me with a chainsaw…they said if I didn't, they would chop my hands off" she informed and they stared at her not knowing what to believe. "You have to believe me, I had to do it…I had no way out, they were gonna die anyway and I would have lost my hands, they weren't joking"

"And what about the other three?" Beck asked coldly and she looked down.

"They needed my help" Jade said and they looked at her confused. "They were suffering and they had more in store, I knew what my parents would do, they would have been burnt to death or buried alive or ripped into pieces, I heard them planning it" She commented.

"So you killed them first out of mercy? Are you serious?" Adeline asked and Jade looked at her sadly as she nodded.

"I know you don't believe me but it's the truth, I just wanted to help them" Jade said.

"You could have set them free instead" Tori commented.

"I was scared and they wouldn't have made it too far anyway, they were really weak and hurt" Jade informed. "I did what I had to do, I don't regret it…I know they would have suffered a lot more if I hadn't"

"What did you do to them?" Beck asked debating what to believe, the level of cruelty would tell him the truth.

"I…shot one of them in the head and I stabbed the others, my parents had taken the gun away, they knew what I was doing so they made it harder each time and the next time I let the girl go, she still could run…and that's how they found us" Jade explained. "So yes, I have killed before but I did not kill these five girls and I didn't kill the others for fun, I never enjoyed what they did to them! Nathalie lied"

"Well, that's…unexpected" Her father admitted. "But I believe you"

"So do I" Adeline said and took a breath. "I just have to process it, I'm sorry" she said and walked away while Jade looked at her mortified.

"Mom…" Jade said but Adeline didn't stop, she just walked faster. "So now what?" she asked her father and he sighed.

"You have to deny these crimes, it doesn't matter why you did it…You did it and that doesn't help you, you were thirteen and a thirteen year old who murders five girls is likely to do it again, they won't believe a word you say" Her father affirmed. "So just stick to your story, they killed them all and they are trying to get back at you by lying"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" She asked and he nodded while the gang looked at each other nervously.

"Yes, you need to understand that if they learn you were capable of taking a life when you were a child, whatever the circumstances were, this case is doomed and so are you" He affirmed. "I wouldn't normally advise this but you have to lie and you better be convincing"

* * *

**Now you know! ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

"The people call the defendant to the stand" The prosecutor said and Jade took a breath as she walked towards it. She took the oath promising to tell the truth and sat down. "Okay Miss West, can you tell me who Doctor Alexandra Woods is?" She asked.

"It's the woman I impersonated to be able to visit my biological parents in prison without anyone knowing" Jade confessed.

"But you would have been recognized, how did you manage to conceal your identity?" Ms. Miller asked.

"I wore a blonde wig, contacts, glasses and different clothes to look older" Jade explained.

"Did you use your disguise to attract and kill those girls?" She questioned.

"No, I did not" Jade affirmed and the prosecutor uncovered an amplified image of the first crime scene, then turned the page to the other and so on to make sure everyone saw all five of them.

"These images are hard to see, the forensics say all five girls were burnt, cut, beaten, raped with a broom stick and had their throats slit, I know…It's horrifying" Ms. Mills said.

"Objection, is there a question here?" Mr. West asked.

"Sustained, get to the point Ms. Mils" The judge said.

"Miss West, can you explain to me why there are witnesses who affirm the last three girls were last seen before they met up with Doctor Woods and described her as a blonde young woman?" The lawyer asked.

"I don't know"

"Didn't you just say your alias was Doctor Woods and that you wore a blonde wig?" She asked.

"Yes but-"Jade started but was cut off.

"Were you with someone else the days the crimes took place?" The prosecutor asked.

"No" She said.

"How long had you been deceiving the prison personnel to see your parents by the time the murders started?" The lawyer questioned.

"Two months" Jade said.

"Two months, plenty of time to plan the big come back, don't you think?" She asked.

"Objection!" Mr. West exclaimed.

"Lawyer, watch your words" The judge said.

"Jade, have you ever harmed someone before?" The lawyer asked and Jade took a small breath.

"Yes" She admitted.

"Do you remember the names Danielle Gomez, Annie Anthon, Julia Anderson, Theresa Wilson and Jane Allen?" The woman asked and Jade looked at her father nervously. "Don't look at your father for help, answer the question"

"Yes"

"Can you tell the court when and how you met these girls?" Ms. Mills asked.

"When I was twelve and thirteen, I met them at the park and invited them home to play" Jade admitted.

"You mean you brought them home to die, don't try to lessen what you did" The lawyer said and Jade looked down ashamedly.

"Yes" She said.

"Was that all you did?" She asked and Jade shook her head trying to keep herself together. "Speak up"

"No"

"What else did you do to them?" Ms. Mills asked.

"Objection, relevance" Jade's father said.

"I am establishing the precedents and nature of the defendant" She said.

"Overruled, answer the question" The judge ordered and Jade took a breath.

"I umm…I was told to hurt them" Jade said.

"By your parents I'm assuming" The lawyer said and Jade nodded. "What did you do to them?"

"I…cut them and burnt them with cigarettes" She admitted ashamedly and looked down.

"Is that all?" The woman asked and she nodded. "Who killed those girls?"

"My parents did" Jade responded.

"You sure about that?" She asked again and Jade looked at her nervously but she kept a straight face.

"Yes"

"You are under oath" The woman said. "Who killed those girls?"

"They did, I witnessed the murders of Danielle and Annie when I was twelve and I was outside when they killed Jane, Julia and Theresa but I saw them dragging out their bodies, they made me dig a the holes in our garden as they usually did" Jade affirmed and the lawyer nodded.

"That's not what your mother said" She commented.

"The defendant is not on trial for past crimes that have been already judged, is she?" Mr. West said.

"Sustained, get back to the matter of this trial lawyer" The judge ordered.

"Back to the five little girls who were murdered four months ago, did you kill them?" She asked.

"No" Jade affirmed.

"MURDERER!" Someone in the crowd shouted and the rest of them followed on so the judge had to raise his voice.

"Enough! Another word and you'll be escorted out of the courtroom" The judge said.

"I didn't do it I swear" Jade affirmed.

"How do you explain the fact you were the last person to see them?" The lawyer asked.

"I wasn't, I never even met them" She responded.

"That's not what the witnesses say" Ms. Mills said.

"They are wrong!" Jade affirmed.

"Do you really expect this jury to believe you are innocent after everything you've done?" The lawyer asked. "You stole an identity to be able to visit two serial killers who are your parents, who taught you everything you know, we also know you were a key asset for them when you were younger because you lured in new victims and that went on until you turned thirteen" She commented as Jade stared at her coldly. "I'm sorry but you could've saved lives if you'd really wanted to"

"Objection! This is not about opinions and my client is not in trial for what happened when she was a minor" Mr. West affirmed.

"Sustained, watch yourself Ms. Mills" The judge said.

"Back to the point, how can you expect us to believe your innocence? It's not only about your precedents, there are actual proofs and testimonies that prove you did it" The lawyer said. "I ask you to honestly think about everything you've done and drop the act because I know you did it, everyone in this court knows you did it and YOU know you did it"

"Objection" Mr. West said but Alice had already done what she intended so she simply took it back, knowing it wouldn't really matter.

"Nothing further" she said and went back to her seat while Mr. West stood up and Jade took a deep breath to calm down.

"Jade, why did you go see your parents so many times?" He asked.

"At first I just wanted to talk to them, I wanted to know if they were angry and if they loved me" Jade explained.

"Did you or they ever bring up killing someone?" He questioned.

"They did, they always spoke about my purpose in life and said I had to do it, they made me feel I wouldn't ever be good enough for them unless I did it" Jade confessed.

"And did you do it?" Her father asked.

"No, I never even planned to" She said.

"And did you tell them?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I just tried to change the subject" Jade responded.

"Who do you think planned these murders?" Mr. West asked.

"My parents did I'm sure" Jade responded. "They knew what I looked like as Doctor Woods, they knew I spent Sundays alone, they knew where I live and the schools nearby, they knew everything and they hate me"

"Hate you? But you came to see them every week" He said.

"It was a mistake, if I could take it back I would, they just lied to me to keep me coming while they planned my downfall" Jade explained.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"My mother told me so, she said it to my face when she orchestrated a beating for me" Jade commented. "And I didn't cut her hands off or do any of the things she said, she has problems with other inmates, everything she said here was a lie"

"Alright, let's get back to our point, how do you know she and your father planned this? They are not allowed to contact each other" He said.

"They would send letters to each other every week, I delivered them myself but I never read them, they were in contact through me" Jade explained. "Those letters prove they wanted to get revenge and I managed to get them back from my mother's cell" she commented and Mr. West grabbed them from his desk.

"Are these those letters?" He asked.

"Yes" Jade said.

"Let me read some passages for you" Mr. West said to the jury and put his glasses on. "From Nathalie to Michael: _Jessica and Marcus are ready, tomorrow we have the first hit at her school and they have already chosen the next one, just a couple of blocks away and in two weeks Jess will start wearing the blonde wig to make sure the parents identify her_" He read and took another letter "From Michael to Nathalie: _H is so stupid, she doesn't see it coming…she'll be with you very soon, please do make her feel our love when she is in prison_"

"Objection, how do we know these weren't written by the defendant herself?" The prosecutor said.

"Oh these were compared to Nathalie and Michael's handwriting by an expert and she's verified their authenticity" Mr. West informed. "But let me move forward a few weeks" He said as he looked for another letter. "From Nathalie to Michael, on the day of the last murder: _H just told me she'll spend the day with her boyfriend tomorrow, call it off, tell Marcus and Jess not to do it or it'll blow up the plan, we have to rush things a bit but I promise I'll make the bitch feel welcome when she arrives_" He finished and looked at the jury.

"There is more, other passages with a lot more details" Mr. West said as he handed the letters to the jury. "I did some digging and found out Michael and Nathalie have been making phone calls to two numbers in the last few months, guess whose numbers? Marcus Jones and Jessica Rollins, two people who've sent a lot of fan mail to both of them for years" He commented. "Pretty coincidental, don't you think? My client starts visiting her parents looking for connection and they use it as a chance to get revenge, they knew her every move because she told them and they used it to set her up" He affirmed and Jade nodded.

"Here you have a medical report documenting the various broken ribs, bruising, concussion and sprinted wrist Jade West got the day she arrived in prison, all the result of her mother's rage" He added as he passed on the papers. "This is crystal clear to me, I hope it is to you too" He said and went back to his seat.

"Miss West, you may step down" The judge said and Jade went back to her seat as well.

"The people call Beck Oliver to the stand" Alice said and Beck took a small breath as he walked towards it. He took the oath and sat down. "Mister Oliver, how long have you known the defendant?" The prosecutor asked.

"Three years" Beck said. "We dated"

"What did you do when you found out who she really was? Or did you always know?" She asked.

"No I did not and I reacted badly, I misjudged her but I realized my mistake and we got back together" Beck said.

"Does that mean you are still dating?" She questioned.

"No"

"Why?"

"I broke up with her after her arrest" Beck informed.

"Mister Oliver, what do you think about the defendant now? Do you think she did it?" The woman asked.

"Objection, again, this is not about opinions" Mr. West said.

"Sustained" The judge added.

"I'll rephrase, do you have reasons to believe Miss West committed the murders?" She asked and Beck looked at Jade for a second before turning back to the woman.

"No" He said and the lawyer stared at him coldly.

"You are under oath, Mister Oliver" She responded.

"I know, that's why I'm telling the truth" Beck said and Jade smiled a little. "Listen I know everything is against her but I know for a fact that she is innocent"

"How can you be so sure?" She asked and he took a breath as he looked down. "Answer the question" She demanded.

"Because I spied on her every week"

* * *

**Duuuuun**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Because I spied on her every week" He informed and his friends' mouths dropped open just like Jade's.

"Excuse me?" The lawyer asked disconcertedly.

"I spied on her, that's know I know she didn't do it" Beck affirmed.

"Explain yourself" The lawyer demanded.

"I wasn't sure what to believe after the first murder, I wanted to know if I was dating a killer so I followed her around all day every Sunday, I was with her when the next four murders took place and she wasn't anywhere near the schools" Beck said and Jade's eyes wide opened while the gang looked at each other surprised. "She did exactly what she said, she went to the park and then went home, I stayed outside watching her through the window and she never left"

"What are you talking about? You never said this to the police" The lawyer commented confused.

"I know it sounds bad and it might be a crime, I was scared I'd get in trouble" He admitted. "But I can't do this, I won't just sit here and lie…I'm under oath" Beck affirmed almost cynically. "I didn't speak before because I was angry with Jade for the whole doctor Woods lie, I thought she deserved a punishment but I have thought about it and it's not fair for her to pay for crimes she didn't commit, I've been a coward for hiding this and I'm prepared to face the consequences of my dishonesty" He commented and Jade wasn't sure what to believe, he was convincing but she knew he'd actually believed she was the killer so she didn't understand his statement.

"Your honor, I believe this statement completely changes the situation here" Mr. West said as he stood up.

"No hold on, he is lying" Alice affirmed. "I demand that his testimony be removed"

"He is your witness, councilor, you should've verified his testimony before today" The judge commented and Beck looked down satisfied. "I want you both in chambers now" He said to the lawyers and they followed him to his office while Jade sat in her chair looking at Beck confused and he looked back at her satisfied but he quickly moved his eyes away to avoid suspicion from the jury.

About twenty minutes later the three of them came back to the courtroom and Beck was told to step down so he went back to his friends. "Given the newly found evidence and the lack of substance in the case of the first murder, I have no option but to dismiss the charges against the defendant" The judge said and Jade's mouth dropped as she smiled shocked. "However, Jade West is still guilty of identity fraud and having reached an agreement with the people, I am sentencing her to 480 hours of community service in exchange for all information she may have on the case of the murders"

"Are you serious?" Jade asked shocked.

"Yes, your attorney will explain all the implications of this sentence" The judge said and Jade nodded happily.

"Oh my god, thank you so much" Jade said excitedly.

"Very well, you're free to go Miss West"

Jade immediately hugged her father and then her mother who was just crying of happiness, it felt like the end of a long nightmare; she was free and her name had been cleared, at least partially.

"Welcome home, darling" Adeline said as Jade stepped into her house, it felt so good to be back after such a long time in hell; she actually couldn't the fact she was back, it felt like a dream.

"I can't believe I'm actually free" Jade commented and took a breath.

"You are" Beck said as he stepped inside as well, followed by the gang.

"This wouldn't have been possible without you" Mr. West affirmed.

"Did you really stalk Jade?" Tori asked curiously and he smiled as he looked down.

"No he did not" Jade affirmed and Beck sighed. "Why did you lie?"

"Your dad showed me the letters, I knew you were innocent and I had to make sure they knew it too" He commented and she looked at her dad.

"So this was your idea?" Jade asked him.

"No it was not, Beck asked to see the letters and I showed him…and he just left, I wasn't sure he'd believed it" Mr. West commented so Jade turned back to Beck and gave him a little smile.

"Thank you" She said sincerely. "But you could have been in big trouble"

"I did my research, I was hoping you'd help me out if I were imprisoned" Beck commented and laughed so Jade and her parents did too, while the gang stood there awkwardly, they didn't really know what to say or how to act around her. They believed her story after reading the letters but they had still been close to testifying against her so it was an uncomfortable situation.

"This feels strange, you are back and cleared of all the charges" Tori commented.

"I told you I was innocent" Jade said. "I'm sorry you didn't get to testify against me" she added sarcastically and Tori looked down.

"I never wanted you to be in jail but I didn't know what to believe, what would you have done if you were in our place?" She asked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I was in jail for over four months, I was harassed, I was raped and I had to be my cellmate's whore to survive, I won't just say I deserved it" Jade said coldly and her parents looked at her mortified, they still felt so impotent to know what she'd been through. "And yeah I killed the bastard, I can say that too because I don't care, it's the one life I was glad I could take" she added emotionlessly and Beck sighed as he looked down.

"I still think you should have told me, he'd be in prison" Mr. West.

"He erased the evidence, he knew nothing would happen because everyone hates me and he was going to keep doing it but Amanda and I stopped him, she got him ready for me to play" Jade said purposefully referencing her parents and her past; she was clearly proud of what she'd done. "And I had a blast!"

"Yeah but at what cost? She knows you did it, she could blackmail you" Tori commented.

"No she won't, I left on good terms and she enjoyed what we did with him too" Jade said and smiled as she remembered, so her parents looked at each other debating what to think, she seemed so content with her memory.

"Did you really do what your mom said?" Cat asked and Jade chuckled.

"What do you think?" She asked back proudly and they looked at each other not knowing what to say, they found her attitude and what she'd done extremely creepy. "What is it? Are you scared of me again?" She questioned as she stepped towards them.

"You admitted to killing six people today" Tori said emotionlessly and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Only five of those count and I explained it" She commented. "I had no choice"

"The man counts too, the fact he was trash doesn't mean you can just kill him" Andre said and she laughed.

"Yes it does, I'm sure I wasn't the first inmate he raped…He deserved what he got, I'd do it again if I could and I would make it slower" She admitted and they looked at each other. "No one cares about what happens to women in prison, I had to take care of myself and I did…with some help but I did it, he paid for what he did"

"You know, it's not that you killed him that unsettles me…it's just how normal it is for you" Tori admitted and she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Newsflash: I grew up with two serial killers, I am not strange to death or murder, doesn't mean I like it though" Jade commented.

"You just said you did" Cat said.

"I killed those girls because I had no choice, it was mercy and it was hard" Jade affirmed. "As for the bastard who raped me, yes I killed him because he deserved it and I DID enjoy it, so what?" She asked upset.

"You don't feel anything about that?" Andre asked and she shrugged.

"I don't regret it, I did what was right in both cases" Jade said. "But that doesn't mean I'll just go around killing people for pleasure, it's not like that"

"That's enough, I think it's been a really hard day and I don't want to hear anything else about death or murder" Adeline said as she stood up and Jade sighed. "It's all over, it's in the past and now we just have to focus on the future"

A couple of weeks passed and Jade was just getting used to being free again, everything felt so surreal to her that sometimes she felt she'd wake up in prison again. However, not everything was positive because she was still harassed everywhere she went, people were not content with her release and they never failed to shout things at her when she was outside.

"Hey guys, come in" Adeline said to the gang as she greeted them and they made their way to the living room, where Jade and Mr. West were talking.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked gladly and her father nodded. "Oh my god, that means it's over right?"

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"They were caught, the actual killers were caught" Mr. West informed and Beck smiled.

"Oh my god, that's great!" He exclaimed and hugged Jade, who hugged him back. "You'll finally be free from all of this, people will know the truth"

"I know" She said and smiled.

"Congratulations Jade" Andre said sincerely and she sighed.

"But how did it happen?" Robbie asked.

"We knew who they were from the letters, they were on the run but everybody makes mistakes and the police found their hiding spot, now they're being prosecuted for all five murders" Mr. West said and Adeline smiled at her daughter as she held her hand.

"It was about time, now those idiots on the street will have to choke on their words" Adeline affirmed.

"I think we should go celebrate tonight, dinner everyone?" Mr. West asked.

"That sounds good" Tori said and the rest of the gang nodded but Jade's enthusiasm suddenly vanished.

"I'm not in the mood" She said.

"Why not? Honey, the real killers were arrested. This is good" Adeline responded.

"What's there to celebrate? Five kids are dead, I was in prison for it and having the real killers arrested doesn't change that" Jade commented and left the room.

"What was that?" Beck asked.

"She's been…struggling to get back to her normal life" Adeline commented.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Go ahead, maybe you can help…You did a lot last time" Mr. West said and Beck went upstairs to her room, she'd left the door open so he stepped in and saw her sitting by her window just looking at the street.

"Hey, may I join you?" Beck asked and she sighed.

"What do you want?" Jade simply asked and he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I'm just here to listen" He said and she looked at him. "I think I've said enough, a lot of which I regret and I haven't really sat down to listen, I think it's your time to talk" He commented and she turned back to the window, she just looked outside without saying anything for around two minutes and he stayed quiet as well, he wanted to give her the space she needed.

"I just don't know who I am" Jade finally said. "All these years I pretended I was a different person, I wanted to be a different person, Jade West, a girl with a normal family and a normal life but it was all a lie, I'm a lie" she admitted and looked at him sadly. "And then everyone found out and I suddenly felt so out of place, talking to my parents those months made me feel I belonged somewhere and at the same time I felt I was betraying Jade because I wanted to be Hannah again"

"What you felt is normal" Beck said trying to be supportive.

"No it's not, what I felt when I killed that man is not normal Beck" Jade admitted and looked down. "I tortured him, I watched him scream and cry and die…and I enjoyed it" she confessed and turned to him, she wanted to see his reaction but he didn't do anything. "I told you I didn't regret killing him but that's not all, I felt alive when I was doing it, I had never experienced that before…" She said and smiled as she remembered, she couldn't help it, it had been a pleasurable experience for her. "All that power, all that rage and excitement…it was ecstasy, I didn't want it to end, I wanted to do it again" she admitted and Beck stared at her not knowing exactly how to react.

"You're just confused, you're not like your parents" He affirmed.

"I think I am" Jade said and her eyes started filling with tears. "I think those people are right to hate me, maybe I really am a killer in the making, maybe one day I'll just snap" she admitted and looked down mortified. "I think I should've stayed in prison"

"No you didn't hurt those girls and what you felt with that man is justified, he abused you" Beck said angrily. "I would have enjoyed killing him too and that doesn't make me a psycho"

"But I killed those other girls, what if I had a choice? What if I actually wanted to do it?" Jade asked. "Maybe my mom was right, maybe I enjoyed it back then"

"You said you didn't, don't overthink it" He responded. "She wanted to manipulate you"

"I just don't know, Beck, I don't know who I am, Hannah or Jade? A Johnson or a West? A killer or a rape victim? Who am I?" Jade questioned with tears streaming down her face and he held her hands.

"You're you, that's all you need to know" He affirmed. "You're a girl who's been through hell and who has had to make very hard choices but you survived it, all of it and now it's time to let go, you have a future ahead of you and your past is doing nothing but holding you back"

"But what if my past is my future? What if I become…" Jade started but couldn't finish.

"Like them?" He asked and a couple of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm their child after all" She said.

"Yes but you're better than them and I know this will sound hypocritical coming from me but your parents don't define who you are, you do" Beck affirmed and smiled as he wiped her tears away. "Stop worrying about this because if you were like them, this wouldn't even bother you and it does, see the difference? They are monsters, they don't care and you do, that's what makes you different"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Jade simply stared at him for a few seconds and then hugged him so he hugged her back, she felt better after talking to him and he just wanted to erase all her pain so he held her tight and stroked her head. "Thank you" She said as she pulled back and he smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, it's the truth" Beck said.

"No, I mean for believing in me before the letters" Jade commented and smiled. "And for what you did in the trial, I am free because of you"

"It was the right thing" He affirmed. "And I am glad I believed you, it's what I should have done from the beginning…I said lots of things I didn't feel because I was angry and it was a mistake, I'm sorry I didn't support you enough"

"I can't blame you, I seemed guilty" Jade commented and chuckled. "And it would have been awkward with Amanda and all that when I was in prison, I think we had to be apart"

"I'm not upset over that, maybe a little jealous at the time but I had no right to judge you" Beck commented.

"Jealous?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was a relationship in the end so I wasn't exactly above the moon" He responded and she laughed. "I was afraid she'd make you fall for her, I wasn't even sure you would be out so that was a possibility"

"She was good to me" Jade commented. "But that wasn't a relationship, I was her pet" she added. "I mean, she protected me and gave me stuff but I had to wear makeup, dress a certain way and let her boss me around like I was her little doll"

"Sounds like being a trophy wife" Beck said and she chuckled.

"It was exactly that and I guess had I stayed in prison, I would've had to stay like that the rest of my life or until she ditched me for someone prettier" Jade commented.

"If I were her I wouldn't ditch you" Beck said.

"If you were her?" She asked smiling. "What if you were you?" she questioned.

"Here I am, aren't I?" He said and smiled. "The question is, would you ditch me…or would you take me back?" He asked dropping the joke and looked into her eyes. "I love you and I miss you"

"I miss you too" Jade said and gave him a little kiss so he held her face sweetly and hugged her.

"Let's start over"

A few days went by and Jade was starting to feel better, the arrest of the actual murderers brought some peace to her life but she was still recognized everywhere and even though she was free of charges, people didn't feel comfortable around her.

"The movie was good, wasn't it?" Tori asked as she and the gang walked out of the movie theater.

"Too long" Jade said.

"I'm hungry" Cat commented.

"Sushi?" Tori suggested.

"Sounds good" Andre said.

"I have to go see my aunt, she is in the hospital so I'll see you guys tomorrow" Beck commented.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jade asked.

"No, my aunt is not the kindest person…I'll go see her because I have to but you don't" He said. "I'll see you tomorrow" He added and gave her a kiss before he walked away.

"What did he mean his aunt wasn't nice? Does she know you?" Robbie asked as they made their way to the food court.

"We've met, she doesn't like me very much and I guess now she knows the truth about me so Beck doesn't want me to face her" Jade commented. "It's fine, I didn't want to go"

"Well, let's eat then" Tori said and when they were done having dinner they decided to go home, it was almost 10pm and they had school the next day. Andre gave Cat and Robbie a ride and Jade did the same for Tori, their houses weren't so far from each other so that arrangement worked for everyone.

"Have you finished the history assignment?" Tori asked as both girls walked to Jade's car, which was in the underground parking lot, away from all the others.

"No, I'll finish it tomorrow" Jade said and Tori zipped up her jacket.

"Why did you leave your car down here? It's so cold and dark, Beck and Andre parked their cars near the door on the top story" Tori commented.

"I don't like how hot my car is after it's been under sunlight for hours" Jade said. "And I don't like people, here it's quiet and calm"

"And creepy" Tori added.

"You can walk home for all I care" Jade simply said.

"No I'll take it" Tori responded and they got to the car, Jade simply unlocked it and Tori opened the copilot's door to get in while Jade walked around it to get to the other door. However, before she could even reach it she felt someone smashing her against the car and covering her face so she wouldn't scream.

Tori was already inside the car but she heard the smash so she turned around to see a masked man dragging Jade away as she fought to take his hands off. "Oh my god" Tori said shocked and immediately got out of the car but by that moment the man had already put her inside the van. "JADE!" Tori shouted as she rushed towards it but he closed the door and the van took off. "No, no, no" she said scared and thought about memorizing the plate number but it had no plate.

Jade had dropped the keys during the fight so Tori grabbed them and drove straight to her house but she called her friends in the way. "Guys, guys…I don't know what I'm gonna say to them" She said scared right outside the West residence as she trembled and they looked at her worriedly.

"Tori what happened? I couldn't understand what you said on the phone, where is Jade?" Andre asked confused and she stared at him in shock as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, what was that message about? What's the emergency?" Beck asked as he got out of his car as well, he saw Jade's car there so he assumed she had gone into the house. Tori's message had been vague so he didn't know what to expect about the emergency.

"We don't know either" Robbie said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them" Tori said as she started crying and they looked at her worriedly.

"Stop who? What are you talking about?" Beck asked concernedly. "Where is Jade?" He asked and Tori covered her mouth as she broke out crying even more.

"They took her" She informed mortified. "I tried…I tried to stop them but it all happened so fast, I couldn't stop them" She said and Beck felt his blood going cold.

"Who's they? WHO'S THEY?" He asked desperately.

"I don't know, he was wearing a mask and I didn't see the driver" Tori said and covered her face.

"What's going on here? We heard shouting" Adeline said as she and Mr. West walked outside and saw the gang there. "How was the movie?" She asked nicely but saw their faces and her smile dropped.

"What happened? Where is Jade?" Mr. West asked.

"Tori, tell us everything" Beck demanded and she took a breath to stop the crying but she was still in shock.

"We were in the parking lot…underground, it was dark and lonely and she unlocked the car so I got in but she had to walk around it to get to the other door" Tori explained as she remembered. "And then I heard a smash and I looked to the side and I saw it, there was a man in a mask and he was holding Jade's face, she was fighting him but he was bigger" she commented. "I got out and I ran towards her but it was too late, he dragged her inside a van and closed the door and they just took off…I couldn't stop them"

"Oh my god" Beck said terrified and Adeline started crying.

"No, no, no…" She said scared.

"Did you see the plates?" Mr. West asked.

"It had no plates, I wanted to memorize them but they weren't there" Tori said and he held his head worriedly as he tried to think.

"I'm so sorry" Tori said and started crying again so Andre hugged her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" He said.

"Let's go in, we have to call the police" Mr. West said and they all went into the house. About an hour later Mr. Vega and other cops were in the house to retrieve as much information as possible and wait for the possible call from the kidnappers.

"What did the van look like? Was it there when you arrived or did it come after?" Mr. Vega asked Tori.

"It was white with no windows, I think it was parked across from Jade's car but the windshield was dark, we didn't really pay attention to it" Tori said. "Jade was caught off guard, one of them must've walked quietly and then the other drove nearby to pick her up…it was all too fast"

"Okay, who are we thinking of?" He asked her parents.

"Maybe those psychos sent some other fans to get revenge" Adeline commented.

"That's what I think too" Mr. West added. "Have all their mail and phone records checked, everything since Jade was released" He demanded.

"We will, you wait here for news" Mr. Vega said. "Maybe this is a regular kidnapping and they'll be calling to let you know what they want"

"No it's not" Mr. West said. "I'll go talk to those bastards"

"I wanna go too, I don't care what you have to do…I will see them myself" Adeline added.

Mr. Vega made a few calls and had Nathalie and Michael brought to the police station but they were put in separate rooms. They decided to talk to Nathalie first so Mr. West and Adeline went into the interviewing room, she was just staring at the ceiling and then she smiled at them.

"Nice to finally meet you face to face" She said to Adeline. "Hannah told me a lot about you"

"Where is Jade?" Mr. West asked.

"Shouldn't I ask that?" Nathalie asked back.

"Cut the shit, we know you sent someone to hurt her because your plan to put her in prison failed" Adeline affirmed.

"You two are pathetic, you know that? You are here worrying about her when you should be thankful she's gone" Nathalie affirmed.

"What did you do to her?" Adeline asked angrily.

"Nothing she didn't deserve" She responded and smiled. "I mean when she was here, I don't know what you're talking about now"

"Yes you do, you sent some of your psycho fans to hurt her" Adeline affirmed and Nathalie laughed.

"Oh I wish but no, you got the wrong person" She responded. "However, I do hope she's finally sent to hell…I should've drowned her myself when she was a baby but I had hope, pity" she added and Adeline tried to step forward to attack her so Mr. West held her back.

"She is pushing you on purpose" He whispered on her ear and Adeline exhaled to calm down.

"You don't deserve to a mother" She affirmed and Nathalie chuckled.

"Oh honey I never wanted to be one, Hannah was a bad choice" She commented. "I'm glad someone is finally taking care of it, do let me know when you find her corpse…I'll send some flowers" she added cynically and Adeline stared at her full of rage.

"Let's get out of here" Mr. West said and they left the room. "We still have to talk to Michael"

"You do it, I can't stand this…I can just be there and listen to them talk about my child like that" Adeline said and Mrs. Vega put her arm around her.

"Come on, let's go with the kids" She said and took her back to the waiting room with the gang, while Mr. West went into the room with Michael.

"Well, well…the lawyer is back" he said cynically. "What do you want from me now?"

"Where is Jade?" Mr. West asked.

"She's missing? Mhmm, good to know" Michael responded.

"You know where she is so just tell me, it'll make things easier for you" Mr. West said.

"No I don't but I'll tell you this, I hope whoever has her gives what she deserves" Michael commented and chuckled.

"And what does she deserve?" Mr. West asked.

"If it were in my hands, I'd rape her over and over and over again…maybe have some friends over, make the bitch scream" Michael said and Mr. West exhaled trying to control his rage. "Then I'd burn her with cigarettes and carve the word traitor all over her skin, I'd let her suffer for a while and then I'd cut her tongue off, then her eyes, then her ears and finally, finish it up with a good stabbing wound to let her bleed out" he finished and sighed pleased with the thought. "And then I'd throw her corpse to the dogs, that's what she deserves"

"You son of a bitch" Mr. West said barely containing his anger, he wanted to kill that man right there.

"You asked me, deep inside you must fantasize about it too, part of it at least" Michael commented. "Come on, she is not your blood"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mr. West asked upset.

"I'm a man, you can tell me" Michael said cynically. "Adopting a hot young thing like that, you must've dreamed about it too and maybe more than that, did you ever sneak into her room when mommy was asleep?"

"You are disgusting" Mr. West said. "She is my daughter"

"No, she is MY daughter and I'd fuck her in a heartbeat, I was planning on doing it when we got arrested…pity" Michael commented.

"You're a sick animal" Mr. West said and Michael smiled cynically. "Jade is my daughter and I'll find her and she better be okay because if you told them to hurt her, I'll make your life a fucking nightmare"

"What happened?" Beck asked when Mr. West walked back outside.

"I nearly threw up but he didn't say anything new" He responded. "I don't think they have anything to do with this"

"They don't" Mr. Vega confirmed. "They haven't received a lot of mail these weeks and the few letters they have are not from fans, they're from angry people and they have restricted phone use so there's no way they set this up"

"That makes no sense" Tori said. "Who else would want to hurt her?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuun**

**i HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Sorry for the wait. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Jade opened her eyes to find herself in a dirty small room, she didn't remember anything after they'd pulled her into the van so she assumed they'd knocked her out. She slowly got up and felt a stabbing pain in her head so she held it as she looked around confused.

"Well, well…look who's awake" A female voice said and Jade turned around to see a middle aged woman and a man standing by a door.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"You don't know us but you took away what we loved the most in the world, our little Theresa" The woman, Mrs. Wilson, said with tears in her eyes and rage in her voice so Jade immediately knew who they were.

_Black hair in a ponytail, jeans and a pink sweater, 10 years old. She could remember her like she'd just met her; playing in the park by herself, she was nice. Jade invited her over and watched her walk with her to that hell she called home, smiling, trusting and unaware of the pain that awaited her. The screams lasted for hours, Jade tried to ignore it and listen to music but Theresa was louder. Jade stepped into the playroom and saw her, she'd been tortured for over two days, she was weak, tired and incredibly hurt. _

"_Mommy…mommy…" The little girl said between sobs as she laid down on the torture table. "Help…me…" she asked Jade as she stared back at her trying to suppress the pain and guilt that she felt. _

"_You'll see your mommy soon" Jade said and held her little hand. _

"_Mommy" Theresa cried and tried not to choke as she turned to the side, barely conscious at that point. _

_Jade looked at her and remembered her parents' chat, they wanted to burn her alive and bury her in the garden; that's what awaited her, she'd have the most horrific of deaths when all she'd done wrong was trusting her. _

"_I'll help you" Jade said to the dying little girl and she smiled; Jade could not believe she was actually smiling at her, grateful, thinking that she'd have a future when she was staring at the person who'd taken it away. "Close your eyes" She said and Theresa did, Jade simply took a breath as she raised the knife and finally used all her strength to put it right through her chest. Theresa let go of a small gasp but then she was gone so Jade stepped back with tears in her eyes and left the room. _

The two people she was staring at were her parents, that woman was the mommy Theresa cried for every minute she spent in that house, the mommy she wanted to see again but never could. "You're her parents" Jade said.

"You're perceptive" Mr. Wilson said sarcastically. "You killed our little girl"

"No" She lied. "My parents did"

"Oh cut the bullshit, we were at the trial…we heard your mother" Mrs. Wilson said. "She had nothing to gain or lose, she told the truth and what did they do? They set you free but you're a killer just like them"

"No" Jade said scared as she shook her head.

"Yes and if the police aren't going to do justice, we will" Mr. Wilson said and she stepped back scared. "It's playtime, bitch"

Three days passed and they still had no news from Jade, so everyone was going crazy. "You have to do something, you have to find her!" Beck exclaimed.

"We are doing everything we can" Mr. Vega responded. "But we have no leads, they didn't leave any trace"

"My daughter could be dying and you're here doing nothing" Adeline said angrily.

"We are trying to locate her but it's been diff-"Mr. Vega started but he was interrupted by Jade's voice.

"I'm here" She said and everyone turned to the door so they saw her and their mouths dropped. She was on her feet but she looked like she was dead. Her clothes were ragged, she had cigarette burns all over her arms, huge bruises on her tummy and face, rope marks around her neck, her lips were blue and her skin was as white as paper. She also had cuts on her legs and the word killer carved all over her arm, there was blood on her nose, her forehead and some on her arms as well.

"Oh my god, darling what happened to you?" Adeline asked shocked as she rushed to her daughter but she didn't even want to touch her, she looked so hurt.

"Justice" Jade simply said and dropped unconscious.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed and immediately picked her up.

"Let's go to the hospital now" Mr. West said and they took off. Jade was attended by the emergency room and they just waited outside still shocked but relieved she was back. A couple of hours later the doctor finally came and they all stood up.

"How is she?" Mr. West asked.

"She was tortured but I guess you know that" The doctor said. "Judging from her marks and symptoms I'd say she was burnt with cigarettes, beaten...obviously, cut, strangled and showered in ice…she was freezing inside when she got here" He explained and they closed their eyes in pain. "But she'll be okay, none of the injuries are deathly and her temperature is under control now so don't worry"

"Oh thank god, can we see her?" Adeline asked.

"Sure, she's awake"

The gang and Jade's parents walked into her room and she immediately turned to them so she smiled. "Hey" She said.

"Oh honey, we were so worried" Adeline said and immediately hugged her so she hugged her back.

"I'm sorry" Jade said.

"What happened?" Beck asked worriedly.

"Justice, I told you" Jade said and they looked at each other.

"What is that supposed to mean? Tell me who did this to you" Mr. West demanded.

"Would it matter?" She asked and they looked at each other.

"Yes, they deserve to be in prison" Tori exclaimed.

"I deserve to be dead and I'm here, aren't I?" Jade responded.

"Honey you're not making any sense" Adeline said confused.

"They did to me what I and my parents did to their little girl" Jade explained. "It's only fair and they didn't kill me, they didn't have the guts"

"What are you talking about? Who is they? Which girl's parents?" Mr. West asked.

"I won't tell you that, they've been through enough! They needed this" Jade commented and they couldn't believe their ears.

"Are you defending the people who tortured you?" Andre asked disconcertedly.

"I brought that girl to my house, I tortured her with my parents and I killed her, she begged for her mommy until the very last moment" Jade said with tears in her eyes. "I killed her so that my parents wouldn't but that doesn't change the fact she'd be alive if she hadn't met me"

"Stop it" Beck said but she shook her head.

"No it's the truth and these people, they were desperate" Jade said. "I would've killed me if I were them but they couldn't"

"They still tortured you" Robbie said.

"So? I have tortured many people, it's the least I deserve" She commented.

"I can't believe this" Mr. West admitted sincerely. "Tell me who they are, it's an order"

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Jade asked and chuckled with irony. "I just want this to be over, finally over"

"So what are you gonna do now? Go to all of those girls' parents and let them hurt you so you can cleanse your conscience?" Beck asked confused and upset, he didn't get her attitude. "These people almost killed you, the doctor told us everything"

"He didn't tell you they spared my life, did he? They could have killed me but they didn't" Jade responded. "Just stop trying to convince me, it's not gonna work…I deserved it"

"Jesus Christ" Mr. West said annoyed and shook his head. "You know what, it's okay…take your time, you're still in shock and you don't need to be upset right now, we'll talk about it later"

"Whatever" Jade simply said and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Tori asked once they were out of the room because she'd fallen asleep.

"I don't know" Mr. West said.

"She obviously feels guilty" Andre commented.

"That's fine but nothing excuses the psychos who hurt her like this" Beck said upset. "I can't believe she won't tell us who did it"

"But we know the names of the girls she killed, we could find them" Tori commented.

"There are five girls, ten angry parents" Robbie said. "That's a lot of people and I don't think they'll just confess"

"This is frustrating" Adeline said and shook her head. "But we'll have to let her decide, maybe in a few days with her mind will change"

Days passed, Jade's wounds healed and she was sent home but she kept silent, every time her parents or her friends tried to bring up the question of who had hurt her she simply turned them down. Weeks went by and they finally stopped asking and that's what she wanted, she couldn't tell them who her attackers were. That would have ruined her life again, that would have reignited their fears; that would have uncovered her secret and the darkness within her. She couldn't let that happen.

"_Please stop, please…" Jade begged after Theresa's parents had tortured her for hours._

"_You didn't have mercy for her!" The mother exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry!" Jade cried but they shook their heads. _

"_Liar! YOU KILLED HER!" She responded and slapped her so Jade closed her eyes in pain. _

"_It's time for you to pay for your sins" The father affirmed and Jade saw him walking towards her with a gun so she shook her head. _

"_Please don't kill me!" Jade exclaimed again but they didn't say anything. The man let his wife hold the gun as well and together they pulled down the lock while aiming it at Jade's head. "PLEASE!" She screamed terrified and they simply stared at her for several seconds, they wanted to pull the trigger, they hated her but in the end they couldn't, they couldn't end her life without feeling they were like her. _

"_Shoot!" The mother exclaimed. _

"_I can't" The man responded crying and they slowly put the gun down so Jade stared at them surprised. "We are not like you"_

_Jade didn't say anything, she simply stared at them while they looked at each other debating what to do and a few seconds later they turned back to her. "You deserve everything you've gotten and this is not over" The mother said and they turned around to get something from the table, Jade had looked at it before so she knew they were going to grab the rope to tie her again. _

_Jade didn't even know where she was getting the strength from but she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins and she quickly stood up while grabbing the stick they'd used to beat her and hit the man's head with it. He immediately dropped unconscious and she leaned down to grab the gun before the woman could even realize what was happening. _

"_NO!" The woman screamed when her husband dropped unconscious. "No" she said and tried to lean down but Jade shook her head. _

"_Uh oh, don't move" Jade said as she aimed the gun at her. "Get on your knees" she ordered and the woman looked at her fearfully. "NOW!"_

"_Let me see if he is okay" She begged but Jade could only feel rage going through her body, she couldn't think about anything other than making them regret what they'd done to her. _

"_No, it's my turn to play" Jade said and knocked her out as well. She tied them up and threw ice cold water at them to wake them. "Morning sunshines!" she exclaimed cynically while they stared at her scared. _

"_What are you gonna do psycho? Kill us?" The man asked upset and she laughed. _

"_What do you think?" She asked back and smirked. _

"_Good, then they will finally send you to prison" The woman said and Jade smiled. _

"_Really? Why would they?" Jade asked confused and laughed. "You are just two grieving parents who couldn't deal with their loss, you were so tired and so disappointed in everything, that you couldn't deal anymore and you decided to end your lives" she commented and sighed sadly. "Such a shame, I'm sure your story will touch everyone's hearts" _

"_You really are evil" The woman said with tears in her eyes and Jade shrugged cynically. _

"_Don't worry, you'll see Theresa soon"_

Jade opened her eyes and continued looking at the window next to her, it was getting dark outside and she was staring at the lonely street. She had done it, she had killed them and the worst part was that it had been easy, she had not even hesitated and she couldn't manage to feel anything other than relief. She'd even taken the time to cut herself more and get in the bath full of ice to make sure she was weak and sick when the doctors examined her, no one would have suspected she'd had to do with their deaths after seeing the conditions she was in.

"You really are evil…" Jade muttered to herself as she stared out the window and chuckled to herself, she could only embrace it at that point.

"Hey" Beck said as he knocked on her door and stepped inside so she turned to him. "Did you see the news?"

"Yeah…" Jade said and sighed sadly as she turned back to the window.

"It was them, right?" He asked but she didn't say anything. "They were found hanged in their house, they left a letter" he commented and she looked down. "They must've felt guilty after what they did to you"

"They were good people" Jade commented. "They just missed their daughter, they had reasons to be angry" she added and he looked at her sadly.

"This was not your fault, it was their choice" Beck affirmed and wiped her tear away.

"I killed their daughter and they killed themselves because of it" Jade commented and he shook his head.

"Stop, don't blame yourself for this" He responded. "You are innocent, it's time for you to let go of the past"

"You know as well as I do their death is on me" Jade said, she knew what he would say and she was expecting him to say it; part of her felt guilty because she was manipulating him but she didn't care enough to stop, she just wanted to go on with her life and to be able to do that, she needed him to fully trust her.

"No it's not, they decided to take their own lives and it's a tragedy but it's not your problem, you don't even need to feel sorry for them after what they did to you" Beck affirmed and she sighed as she looked down. "Just forget it everything! This is your new beginning, it's the new you, the better you" He said smiling and she smiled back so he hugged her.

"You're right" Jade said as she hugged him. She wasn't Hannah Johnson but she wasn't Jade West either, she was a mix of both. She'd finally realized she didn't have to choose between one and the other, she could be whatever she wanted and she liked that concept, it made her feel powerful and confident. All the experiences she'd had proved that life wasn't black and white, she wasn't good nor bad; she was simply different, she was capable of the worst horrors and she knew it but that didn't bother her anymore. Beck was right, she was a new person. In the end she wasn't her parents but she was their child.

"You're so right" She added and he smiled as he held her tighter. "It's the new me, the better _me_" Jade said and smirked to herself.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that ending coming uh? ;) But I hope you liked it!**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY! **

**Please don't forget to tell me ALL YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW! I want to know everything you liked, what you didn't like, how it made you feel, anything you wish to share! I love reading your comments and of course, I'm also as always open to suggesions for new stories! :)**


End file.
